The Adventures of Christi ReidMorgan and Jack Hot
by Daisyangel
Summary: Co-authored with DerekMorgansGirlForver. Jack Hotchner and Christi Reid-Morgan on college, life, love and family and the danger being kids of FBI agents poses. Morgan/Reid, H/P. R/R! Slash, don't like it? Don't read it! Only own the Reid-Morgan kids. R/R
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you're starting college tomorrow," Spencer said as he and Morgan helped their daughter Christina move into her dorm.

"I know, it seems just like yesterday we were rocking you to sleep," Morgan commented.

"Dad," Chris sighed dramatically.

"Sorry," Derek apologized. Placing the last book on the shelf the 18-year-old turned to survey the room.

"Looks good," Hotch complimented as he, Emily, and Jack stood in the doorway.

"Thanks, Uncle Aaron," the teen replied.

"I'm all moved in, you need help?" Jack asked walking over and kissing her sweetly.

"Nope, but maybe we can go look around the campus some?" Christi suggested. Jack nodded in agreement. Taking the hint, the four parents hugged their respective kids before leaving. XXXX

"It looks like a really nice campus," Jack commented as they arrived back at the dorm they were both living in.

"MMM-hmm, well I guess we should call it a night since we start classes tomorrow," Christi added.

"Yeah, but can I have a goodnight kiss first?" her boyfriend requested.

"I thought you'd never ask," Christi whispered just before leaning in and kissing him. XXXX

The first week of freshman year at The College of Southern Maryland was going good for both Jack and Christi. It was now 10:00 AM on Friday and the couple were in the only class they had together, english comp 1. The class of about 35 students was listening to the professor drone on and on about the requirements for their first paper.

"It's too early," Christi scribbled on a note to Jack.

"Yeah I know, and he's soooo boring," he wrote back. The young woman bit her lip to keep from laughing. Just then the professor was interrupted by a knock on the door. Walking over to it he opened it to reveal a sandy blonde-haired boy carying a backpack. His piercing gaze swept the room and seemed to zero in on Jack and Christi. A shiver ran down her spine. There was something off about him. She just wasn't sure what.

"Can I help you?" the professor asked.

"I'm looking for English 220, Early American Lit," the boy explained.

"You have the wrong classroom. This is 121, English 111, you want 126."

"No, actually, I want this class," he snarled reaching into the backpack and removing a gun which he shoved in the professor's face.

"Everyone against the wall, now!" the student brandishing the gun ordered. Quickly everyone scrambled to comply. One student was too frightened to move.

"I said move!" he shouted firing off a shot just above her head. Screaming in fear she jumped from her seat and hurried to the wall falling to her knees once she reached it. Having reached the wall beside his desk, the teacher pressed the panic button that all the classrooms had been equipped with ever since 9/11. He knew it would alert the police to a problem. Quickly he pressed the code for hostage situation thankful he could do it without looking at the buttons. His eyes were fixed on the hostage taker. Some of the students were crying and clinging to each other.

"I want silence," he yelled shooting at two girls who were crying hitting them both squarely in the chest killing them instantly. Everyone was wondering what exactly this guy wanted. As if he was reading their minds he spoke.

"You two, front and center," he growled glaring at Jack and Christi who were huddled in the corner. The two Virginia natives wanted to refuse, but they realized that they didn't have any choice. He had the gun, which meant he had the control. Slowly they moved until they were in the center of the room.

"W-w-what do you want?" Christi stammered forgetting briefly about the hostage takers demand for silence.

"Your parents killed my sister. Now it's time for them to know how it feels to lose someone," he explained as he raised the gun and squeezed the trigger. Jack tried to jump in front of the bullet, but didn't move quite fast enough and it tore into Christi's stomach.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she cried out.

"Chris, oh god, Chris," Jack exclaimed tears in his eyes as he reached out trying to stop the blood coming from his girlfriends stomach. He couldn't believe this was happening. To them. The day had started out so well, he had no idea when he walked into his english class this morning that he'd be knealing on the floor trying to stop his girlfriend from bleeding to death. XXXX

JJ was sitting in her office trying to figure out where to begin on the files littering her desk when her phone rang.

"Jareau," she answered it.

"Agent Jareau, this is Section Chief Strauss," greeted the voice on the other end. The media liaison gritted her teeth. Dealing with Erin Strauss wasn't her idea of a good start to the day.

"Good morning, ma'am, what can I do for you?"

"I have a case for the BAU, and it's in the Virginia area," Strauss explained.

"Okay, but why are you calling me? Don't you usually notify Agent Hotchner directly when you have a case?" JJ asked perplexed. A heavy sigh met her ears.

"Well, normally, I would. But, this case is rather sensitive, and I thought it best for you to be briefed first and to let you know that I think it's best if Agent Rossi leads this case," Strauss said. JJ was about to protest that Hotch was quite capable of running the case, but something in the other woman's voice stopped her.

"What's the case?" JJ asked instead.

"There's a hostage situation at the College of Southern Maryland," Strauss answered. JJ felt her blood run cold. Jack Hotchner and Christi Morgan's school.

"Any idea where on campus and the number of hostages?"

"Striker Hall, and the number is unclear. Go brief your team, and Agent Jareau?"

"Yes?"

"Keep me informed." XXXX

Hanging up, JJ placed her head in her hands. She said a quick prayer that everyone on campus was safe especially her goddaughter and Jack. Picking up her phone she dialed Rossi. XXXX

"Rossi," answered the senior agent.

"Rossi, it's JJ. We have a case.

"Okay, I'll gather the team. Meet in the conference room in five minutes?"

"No, come to my office then we'll get the team," she answered. Rossi agreed and made his way to the media liaison's office. Once he was sitting in the chair in front of her desk she filled him on what little Strauss had told her. Five minutes later they were walking through the bullpen calling the team to the conference as they went. The other agents followed JJ and Rossi, with no clue that their world was about to be turned completely upsidedown.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n, thanks for the reviews! We don't own CM or the college Christi and Jack attend. We did however, make up the name of the building. We apologize if there's a building on that campus or any other campus with that name. No disrespect is intended. Please keep reading reviewing. XXXX

Derek looks directly at JJ and senses something is wrong. Immediately his paternal instincts tell him that something is wrong as well. He looks at the time and sighs. He knows that Christi maybe in class but he has to know that his oldest daughter is okay. He sends her a text and hopes to God that he gets an answer from her soon. He just has to know that she's okay.

Arriving at the conference room they take their seats and they all look at JJ ready to learn about their next case.

"Okay JJ what's up?" Spencer asks.

"We have a new case not far from here. It's at the College of Southern Maryland. There's a hostage situation and it's at Striker Hall. That's where Jack and Christi's English Comp 1 class is. It started at 10:00 AM. It's unclear of how many hostages there are and what's going on in there The police aren't sure which part of the hall the hostages and the hostage taker are in," She says clinging to her composure then adds, "I had called Garcia to find out their class schedules and that's where their first class of the day is. Garcia is working on hacking into the security system to see if she can find their classroom and see if they're okay and if they've gotten out of the building safely yet."

Derek turned as white as a sheet and fell into the chair right behind him. Reid's expression went blank while Hotch growled furiously and Emily snorted in disbelief. Rossi and JJ who had had the longest time to digest the situation sit silently deep frowns on their faces. Everyone just hoped the two college freshman would come out of this alive and unharmed. XXXX

Meanwhile, back at Striker Hall, room 121. Jack was putting pressure on Christi's abdomen trying to slow the bleeding.

"Jack…" She called with a labored breath.

"What's up Christi?"

"I'm cold, and sleepy."

"Don't go to sleep! Stay awake. That's just from the blood loss. Come on sweetheart don't go to sleep on me," he begs in tears.

"Please Jack. Please, I'm tired," Chris whimpers.

"No sweetheart. Stay awake and look at me. Directly at me."

She looks at him and takes slow labored breaths and winces in pain. He can see the fear and pain in her beautiful blue eyes. He knows the same things are reflected in his eyes as well. The rest of the room is silent and the hostage taker is standing in front of them glaring down at the two students.

"That's it Chris, just keep looking at me," He encouraged.

She keeps looking at him and praying to herself that their parents show up soon. She would give anything to see them as well as the rest of the BAU team come bursting through the door. A small painful smile crossed her face.

"Whatcha smiling about?" Jack wondered.

"The team," she whispered. Jack nodded as he smiled he knew what she meant and he hoped they'd get here soon. He wasn't sure how long Chris had but he didn't want to find out.

She knew she had to keep fighting to stay awake for her siblings, Allen who's fourteen, Shane who's ten and finally Ainsley who's six. Being the oldest child meant she experienced everything first. She loved her fathers, but when she had gone through puberty it was really weird for her to tell them. They had finally had enough of the awkwardness that they called Emily, JJ and Garcia to come over and talk to her about it since they had no idea on what to do or what to tell her. She knew that in a few years Ainsley would need her and want to talk to her about it. Sure her family wasn't what you'd call a conventional family, with two dads but Christi loved it. Her parents had adopted her and her siblings from birth. They were connected with a home for unwed teen mothers who wanted to give their kids up for adoption to loving families. That's how they got Christi and her brothers and sister. Please don't let the day I moved in be the last time I see my family alive," she begged silently as she tried not to jerk away from the pressure Jack was applying to her wound. She knew it was necessary, but it still hurt. XXXX

Meanwhile back at the BAU. Garcia called up to the conference room with tears rolling down her cheeks and shaking uncontrollably. She loved both Christi and Jack as if they were her own. The team held a special place in their heart for the children of the BAU. It was a running joke that someday the kids would take over.

"Go for it Garcia you're on speaker," JJ said.

"I found the kids. They're room was taken hostage. All thirty five kids are lined up against the wall including the professor. Jack and Christi are in the center of the room. Christi's been hurt. She was shot in the abdomen and Jack is keeping pressure on her wound. Two girls are on the floor and not moving with blood surrounding them. I think they're dead. The shooter and hostage taker is standing by the door still holding the gun. He looks like a student. I'm running his face through the student database to find more out about this kid," She said as the tears rolled down her face.

When Derek heard that he got up and stormed out of the room fighting back tears. The school was 15.8 miles from there. He was debating on going down there himself and killing the kid then going and getting her to the closest hospital. Logically he knew he couldn't do that, but right then he was thinking as a parent, not a trained FBI agent. His baby was hurt and she needed him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped out of his skin. Looking over his shoulder he sees Hotch there.

"Hey Hotch," Derek greeted leaning against the railing.

"The kids are going to be fine. Both of them are smart and will know what to do. Jack will take care of her like he's done for the past four years. He won't let anything happen to her if he can prevent it. Okay? Remember when that guy at the high school was bothering her?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, Jack beat the crap out of him as I recall," Morgan answered.

"Yeah, he did, and I know he'll do everything in his power to look out for her now. He loves her and would rather take any pain she's suffering," Hotch reminded gently. Derek nods and sighs.

"I hate feeling helpless," he grumbled.

"I know, so do I," Hotch replied.

Derek took a deep breath in then let it out slowly.

"I'm ready," he said.

"Good, we're all heading over there now. Rossi is leading the investigation so we have to follow his lead okay?" Derek nodded he understood why Rossi was running this case. While none of them were exactly partial when it came to Jack and Chris, Hotch, Em, Spencer and he were way to involved to run it. "Do you and Reid want to stay behind?"

"I'm going that's for sure. Let me talk to Spencer and see what he wants to do."

Hotch nodded before going to grab everything he was going to need. XXX

Derek went back into the conference room where Spencer was sitting alone. Everyone else had gone to gather the supplies they'd need.

"Spence, Spence, babe, look at me," Derek called gently so as not to startle him. Slowly Spencer looked up at him. Derek could see the panic and fear that was on his own face reflected in his lover's eyes. The rest of his face was blank and he only looked partially aware of what was happening.

"Do you want to stay here or come with the team? Nod once to stay or twice to go."

Spencer nodded once. Derek waited to see if he would nod again but he didn't.

"Okay. I'm gonna get Garcia to stay with you okay?"

Reid just nodded again.

Derek managed to get him to his feet and back down to the bullpen. Once Spencer was sitting at his desk Derek called Garcia.

"Talk to me, Derek," she demanded, her usually teasing voice absent.

"Baby girl, I need you to do me a favor."

"Name it," the tech answered.

"I need you to come sit with Spencer and do your work from the bullpen. I'm going with the team and he doesn't want to go. He's not in any condition to be left alone right now. I'll call as soon as we have news," he swore.

"I'll be right there," Garcia said hanging up and heading for the bullpen. It was just as easy to work from there so she could keep an eye on Reid. Five minutes later Derek was satisfied that Garcia had everything under control and with one last kiss to Spencer's lips he took off for the parking garage and the SUV the team was in.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n, DeviousMindedItalian and I want to thank everyone so much for the reviews. Please keep it up. Once again, we don't own anything. XXXX

The team gets to the school and finds that SWAT, the police department, EMTs and everyone and their mother are there. They all jump out of the SUV's and head over to the police chief.

"Chief Williams," Rossi acknowledged.

"Agent Rossi, glad to see you've arrived. The hostage taker now known as Patrick Stallings is demanding to talk to Agent Hotchner, Agent Morgan and Agent Reid. If not he's putting a bullet in the girls head then the boys. He's already killed two girls and he shot one girl, Christina Reid-Morgan in the abdomen and he's threatening to put a bullet in her head then Jack Hotchner's head. Apparently you all killed his sister and he wants all of you to feel what it's like to lose someone like he did."

"I'm going in there and talking to him," Derek said right off the bat.

"Derek..." JJ started to say.

"No. I'm going in there and talking to him. I'm going to try and talk him into letting all of the hostages go but Christi right away." He said going and getting a bullet proof vest on and disarming himself and going inside with SWAT right on his heels just in case. XXXX

Arriving at the room, he knocks on the door.

"WHAT!" Patrick growls.

"Patrick, its Agent Morgan. You said you wanted to talk to me let me in so we can talk. I also want to check on the girl you shot in the abdomen and see how bad her condition is and see if she needs to be taken to the hospital. Agent Hotchner is outside and Agent Reid is back at headquarters. I'm here to talk for all three of us. Let me in."

"It's just you right? No one else?"

"It's just me. No one else is with me," He said motioning behind him for SWAT to back off so that Patrick didn't see them when he opened the door.

They backed off just enough as Patrick opened the door and let Morgan in.

"Okay Patrick, let me go and check on the girl first okay?" Morgan requested holding his hands up to show that he's not armed.

"Fine!" he said.

Morgan nods and rushes over to Jack and Christi.

"Uncle Derek!" Jack exclaimed quietly.

"Hey Jack, hey princess," He said.

"Daddy!" she gasped then winced in pain.

Morgan grabbed her hand and held her hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze letting her know it was going to be okay. He was telling her that she needed to stay calm. He let go of her hand and started to check her over. She was cool to the touch which he knew meant that she had lost too much blood already.

"Patrick she needs to be in a hospital or she's going to bleed to death right here. Let the paramedics come in here and take her to the hospital and we can talk." Derek said looking over his shoulder at Patrick.

"NO! SHE STAYS HERE AND DIES! YOU KILLED MY SISTER NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO SEE HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE SOMEONE!" Patrick yelled. From the little time Morgan has spent in the room he's already observed the signs that Patrick maybe Schizophrenic. He knew he had to keep him as calm as possible or he would shoot and possibly kill more people. They already had to inform two parents that their "little" girls were dead; he didn't want to have to inform more parents.

"Patrick please," Morgan begged. XXXX

Meanwhile, back at the BAU, Garcia is watching the room carefully and watching Derek, Christi and Jack.

"Come on hot stuff be careful. Don't get yourself killed as well," She said.

When she said that Reid's head popped up.

"It's okay sweetie. He's wearing a vest. He's in the room now with them. He's with Christi keeping her calm. He's trying to talk the hostage taker now known as Patrick Stallings, into letting Christi be taken to the hospital. They're going to be fine. Allen and Shane should be getting here soon. Ainsley needs to be picked up though. How about you and me go and get her? You want to do that?" she asks.

Derek had told her about the nodding system he had used before and she was waiting for him to nod. She watches as he nods twice.

"Okay sweetie, let's go and get Sley," Garcia said using Ainsley's nickname.

Reid nods as both Allen and Shane come running in as they usually got dropped off there from their carpool every Friday there.

"Papa! Look at this! I got straight A's on my report card! Even in math!" Allen said excitedly.

When both of the boys approached their father and saw his expression they both knew something was wrong as they had never seen that blank expression before and it worried him.

"Papa what's wrong?"

"Boys, Christi and Jack's class has been taken hostage and she's been hurt and he's worried right now and scared. I need to go and get Ainsley from school. Will you two stay here with him until I get back?"

Allen nods and looks at Shane.

"Go and start you're homework at Dad's desk. Right now." Allen said taking control of the situation with his little brother.

Shane nodded and headed over to Derek's desk starting to do his homework once he was settled.

"We'll be fine Aunt Penny; you just go and get Sley. I can watch Papa. Shane is busy with his homework. We'll be fine," He assured the tech.

"Okay buddy. I'll be back soon," Garcia said as she left. XXXX

Pulling up in front of the elementary school, Garcia gave her first real smile of the day. It was an early release day which was why the kids were getting out at noon instead of 3:00 like normal.

"Aunt Penny!" Ainsley cried as she ran to her favorite "aunt"

"Hi, kiddo how was school?" Garcia asked.

"It was fun, I drawed you a picture," the little girl answered pulling the drawing from her backpack.

"Thank you, sweetie. It's very pretty.

"I made one for Christi to hang up at college. Do you think she'll like it?" the six-year-old asked innocently holding up the picture. Penelope could feel tears filling her eyes at Ainsley's question. She really didn't want to have to explain to the first-grader what was going on, but she didn't really have a choice. Finding a safe spot to pull over she did so then turned to face the child sitting in the backseat. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself to tell Ainsley the truth. XXXX

"I have to tell you something and it's very important, do you understand, Sley?" Garcia questioned. The young girl nodded.

"Yes, Aunt Penny."

"A couple of hours ago someone came into the classroom where Jack and Christi were having english class and hurt Christi. Now he's holding her and Jack and everyone else and won't let them go. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Garcia checked. She decided that Ainsley didn't need to know about the two dead girls.

"You mean like a hostage situation?" she asked. Garcia's eyes widened briefly, but then she remembered that this was Reid's child after all. Even though she wasn't his biological child, she was almost just as smart as him.

"Yes, like that. Your dad's at the school trying to rescue Christi and Jack along with Uncle Aaron, Uncle Dave, Aunt JJ and Aunt Emily. Papa's back at the BAU with your brothers. We're heading back there now," Garcia said pulling back on to the road and taking the turn that would take her back to the FBI. XXXX

Back at the college. The rest of the team waited outside trying to do what they could. JJ had hurried over to the media to try and establish some kind of control and Rossi was talking to the police. Hotch was standing alone by a tree and Emily was watching from a distance.

"I'm worried about him," Rossi confessed.

"Yeah, me, to. Losing Haley was hard on him, I can't even imagine what'll happen if he loses Jack," she commented.

"At least he has you to help him through it if the unthinkable happens," Dave said patting her shoulder. Emily nodded as she made her way over to her husband. She and Aaron had gotten married when Jack was six. They'd talked about having children, but due to Emily's advanced age they decided not to. She loved Jack like he was her own. XXXX

When she reached him she could tell he was fighting to maintain his composure.

"They'll be fine. Derek will give his own life before he lets any harm come to those two, you know that," Emily comforted.

"Chris's already hurt and Jack could get shot as well. I can't lose him, Em. Losing Haley was hard enough. I can't imagine losing my little boy," he choked tears brimming in his eyes and sliding down his face. The female agent smiled sadly, she knew Hotchhadn't called Jackk his little boy since he was ten and argued he wasn't little anymore.

"You won't lose him, Aaron. He's strong," she assured him. Just then Rossi was signaling to them and he had a frown on his face which both agents knew meant he didn't have good news.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Back inside the classroom, Patrick is starting to pace the room running his free hand through his hair. He could still hear Christi's labor breathing and it was getting on his nerves. He looked over at Derek and Jack.

"SHUT HER UP! SHE'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Patrick snarled.

"Patrick, she's hurt, the only way for her to quiet down is if you let the paramedics come in here and take her to the hospital. Look you have me. Let all of these hostages go and keep me. I'm worth more than the hostages. I'm an FBI agent and the FBI would give anything to get me back. Training a new agent is expensive and time consuming. So they would be willing to do anything to get me back. Come on Patrick what would it be? Me or them? You already have two murder charges on you for killing those two girls over there. Do you want to make it a third with her? You're going to be in jail for life if you get caught. Come on Patrick," Morgan said.

Patrick sighs and runs his fingers through his hair again not sure on what to do.

"Fine, they go," He finally replied.

"Jack do you think you can gently lift her up and carefully carry her out of here?" Morgan questioned.

"Yeah I think so," Jack said nodding in confirmation.

Morgan nods and looks down at Christi and runs his fingers through her hair and says, "Okay princess Jack is going to lift you up and carry you out of here okay? It may hurt but he has to do it to get you out of here okay?"

She nods then weakly says, "Be careful daddy please. Love you,"

"I will be careful and I love you too princess. Now just try to stay still as Jack lifts you up and carries you out okay?"

She nods as Jack picks her up making her scream in pain when he does.

"Sorry," Jack exclaims when she does.

"Its fine, not your fault," she says with a labored breath then winces.

"Hang in there babe, we're almost outside and to help," Jack says as their professor opens the front door of the building for him.

Everyone looks up as they see the door open and the kids run out. Aaron and Emily look up and see Jack carrying Christi.

"Hey! Get EMS over to them right now!" Hotch yells as he runs over to Jack with Emily on his heels.

Aaron and Emily get over to them and Aaron looks at Christi.

"Hey kiddo how are you feeling?" he asks as he gently takes her from her boyfriend's arms making her wince.

"Freezing and tired,"

"Okay kiddo, we're gonna get you help now okay?"

She nods and trys not to move as best as she can. Aaron gets her over to the ambulance and he lays her on the gurney. The paramedics start working on her quickly.

"The projectile is still in the abdominal cavity. She's lost a lot of blood already. Get her on oxygen, IV fluid line and blood bag, and then apply a pressure bandage to the GSW," The head paramedic said to the trainee he had with him that day.

The kid nods and does as he's told and works quickly but proficiently and cleanly so that he didn't mess it up.

"Who's riding with her?" the paramedic asked.

"I will," Jack answered.

The guy nods and helps Jack in and then looks at Hotch and Emily and says, "We're taking her to GW Memorial,"

"Okay." Hotch said as he and Emily closed the doors. After the doors were closed the driver took off toward the hospital.

TBC?

A/n, Short I know, but it seemed like the logical place to break the scene.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n, the last chapter was written entirely by DeviousMindedItalian. Be sure to give her a shout-out at her profile, and, read her stories. Now enough rambling from me. Please read and review. XXXX

While Morgan was in the classroom trying to get Patrick to release Christi and Jack, Hotch and Emily made there way over to a grim looking Rossi. Noticing her teammate's behavior, JJ followed suit.

"What's going on, Dave?" Hotch demanded.

"I've been keeping in touch with Garcia, and Allen and Shane were dropped off at the BAU and she's going to pick up Ainsley from school.

"But it's only noon," Emily said puzzled.

"It's an early release day. Will's picking up Henry," JJ explained.

"Anyway, she says the boys are with Reid and he's not doing very well. He's communicating, but only by nodding and he's refusing to speak," the agent finished on a sigh. The other agents frowned at Rossi's news. They knew the possibility of losing a child would be difficult to take even if they were all civilians. The fact that they worked for the FBI didn't help matters. They all knew the horrors that could and did go wrong when it came to hostage situations and none of them wanted that to happen today. XXXX

Just then a cheer went up through the crowd. The four agents looked up and relieved smiles crossed their faces as they saw Jack carrying Christi out of the building. Quickly Hotch and Emily ran over to the two teens and helped ensure they both got into the ambulance and that Christi would be taken to the hospital and get the care she so desperately needed.

"I'll call Garcia and tell her they're out safely and heading to the hospital," JJ volunteered pulling out her cell phone and walking away for some privacy. XXXX

Meanwhile with Garcia and Ainsley. The two girls had reached the BAU and were just walking into the bullpen.

"Hi, Papa," Ainsley greeted softly. Reid turned towards his daughter but didn't acknowledge her. The blank expression on his face frightened the little girl and tears filled her eyes. From his spot in Emily's chair Allen took note of his little sister's frightened face.

"C'mere, Sley," he called gently. Quickly the six-year-old ran over to her big brother and climbed into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her he began rocking and whispering soothing words in her ear trying to stop her crying. Shane glanced up from his homework, but looked away after a sharp look from Allen. The ringing of Garcia's phone made everyone jump.

"Garcia," she answered quickly.

"Hey, Garcia, it's JJ. I have good news. Both Jack and Christi are out safely. They took Christi to the hospital and Jack rode in the ambulance with her." A wide smile broke across Garcia's face as she turned to face the others in the bullpen.

"Jack and Chris are out safely. Jack and Christi are in an ambulance on the way to the hospital," she relayed.

"D-d-Derek?" Spencer croaked his voice raw.

"What about Morgan?" Garcia wondered.

"He's still in the building. So far, only Jack and Christi have been…" JJ broke off at the sound that ripped through the air. From the other side of the phone, both Reid and Garcia flinched. They both knew that sound. It was a gunshot.


	6. Chapter 6

The ambulance rushed towards GW Memorial at lightning speed. Christi cried out as it hit every bump. The medics were about to administer something for the pain when the heart monitor they'd hooked her up to gave a long solid beep.

"She's flat lining, what's our ETA?" one of the medics yelled to the drive.

"Five minutes!"

"Hurry up, she doesn't have that," his partner yelled as they prepared to shock Christi's heart. Jack who'd been pushed off to the side huddled in the corner. He'd started to shake. The situation had finally caught up to him and he was going into shock.

"Charging to 100," one of the medics called.

"Charging," answered his partner. They gave the shock, but nothing happened.

"Try 150," the medic said. They did, and still no change.

"C'mon, damn it! We can't lose her," the medic growled in frustration. Try charging to 200." Nodding his partner did and they both breathed a sigh of relief when the heart monitor registered a normal rhythm.

"She's out," his partner called glancing at her face. Looking around they saw Jack shaking uncontrollably in the corner.

"The other kids going into shock. Quick get me that blanket," the taller partner demanded. Nodding the shorter one grabbed and handed it to his partner who wrapped it around Jack's shoulders. A moment later the ambulance arrived at the vehicle and the doors were thrown open. XXXX

"What've we got?" asked a nurse rushing to meet the stretcher.

"An 18-year-old female, Christina Reid-Morgan, GSW to the abdomen," said one medic.

"Jack Hotchner, in severe shock. He was also part of the same hostage situation," the other medic informed the nurse.

"Okay, let's do this," she called over her shoulder and the staff jumped into action. Two people ushered Jack into a room while they rushed Christi to a trauma room. Just as the doors closed they heard the doctor say they were losing her again. XXXX

Everyone dove for cover when they heard the gunshot. JJ dropped her cell phone as she did so, disconnecting the call to Garcia. The sound of shattering glass reached their ears followed by another gunshot and an agonizing scream. XXXX

Back at the BAU, Garcia watched the scene unfolding with bated breath. She was watching on her laptop. She coudln't see thingsvery clearly, but she didn't like what she could see. She was doing her best to shield the screen from Reid and the kids. She didn't realize that Ainsley had snuck off Allen's lap and tip-toed over to where she sat at her laptop.

"DADDY!" she screamed in tears.

Garcia jumped a foot in the air when she noticed Ainsley there.

"Oh sweetie," Penny said pulling her into her lap and holding her close shielding her sight from the laptop.

"Sley, sweetie go back over to Allen okay? Daddy is going to be just fine. Okay?" she said stroking her hair.

The six-year old nodded and ran over to her big brother climbing back into his lap crying. Reid looked up and looked right at Garcia.

"Is D-d-Derek okay? He's not hurt is he?" he asks with a raspy voice.

Garcia wasn't sure on what to tell him. She had seen some of the glass had fallen and scratched his arm that had scared Sley.

Before she could say something Reid's cell rang.

Allen got up and put Sley in the chair and grabbed Reid's cell phone and answered it since it was his personal cell phone.

"Hello?" he said starting to fear the worst since Christi was possibly already there at the hospital.

"Hi, my name is Cathy with GW Memorial, is your father there?"

"He is but he's not really talking at the moment. I can give you to my aunt though. She's one of our emergency contacts."

"That will be fine," answered the person on the phone.

"Here, Aunt Penny," Allen said handing her the phone.

"Hello, this is FBI technical annalist Penelope Garcia, how can I help you?"

"Uh hi, my names Cathy and I'm a nurse at GW Memorial. Are you an emergency contact for a Christina Lynn Reid-Morgan?"

"Yes I am. How is she?" Garcia asked anxiously.

"Ms. Reid-Morgan is currently in surgery to remove the bullet from her abdomen. I'm sorry to say that the paramedics lost her once on the way in and we lost her twice in the ER, but we managed to get her back," Cathy explained.

Garcia went numb and the phone slipped through her fingers and clattered to the floor. The tech sat wide-eyed and motionless.

"Aunt Penny?" Allen called. She gave no response. Getting up from Derek's desk Shane made his way over to his aunt.

"Aunt Penny, are you okay?" the little boy asked touching her arm gently. Jerking back to reality, Garcia's eyes filled with tears. She could hear the nurse calling her name from the phone. Reluctantly she picked it up and put it to her ear.

"Sorry, I'm here.

"It's quite alright I know you've received a major shock. As I was saying, we've managed to get her back. They took her into surgery 15 minutes ago. We need someone to come down and fill out some forms and to get updates from the doctor when he has them," Cathy finished.

"Someone will be down as soon as they can, thank you," Garcia said hanging up Reid's cell phone. XXXX

"What's going on, Pen?" Reid asked barely above a whisper. He was afraid of her answer, but he had to know how his oldest child was. Quickly Garcia filled them all in on what Cathy had told her.

"B-b-but they got her back?" Reid stuttered his hands shaking violently.

"Yes they did, baby cakes. We need to go down there and fill out the forms, but I'm not sure if we should both leave the BAU," she said. Reid frowned in thought. He wasn't sure either. XXXX

As all the other kids and the professor ran from the building, one of the sharp shooters accidentally moved showing himself to Patrick. The young man panicked and fired a warning shot that hit the door and shattered the glass. Derek was hit on the arm by falling glass. Knowing he didn't have any other choice he removed his back-up weapon and fired it, hitting Stallings in the ankle. Patrick screamed in pain.

"Now! Move now!" Rossi shouted into his mic. Instantly the sharp shooters moved into pisition and shoot into the classroom hitting the hostage taker in the arm with the first shot. Glancing at Patrick Derek determined that he was no longer a threat so he held up his hand in the sign that indicated the suspect was no longer a threat and they could storm the building now. XXXX

The moment the others saw the signal, they rushed into the building. Rossi was the first to reach Morgan.

"Are you okay, Morgan?"

"Yeah, some of the glass cut my arm, but nothing major. I just want to get to the hospital and check on my little girl," he begged.

"Okay, we'll get you out of here and to Christi as soon as we can," Rossi promised. Hotch and Emily walked over to Patrick and hauled him to his feet none to gently. JJ gave Morgan a hug as Rossi helped him to his feet and walked with him out into the bright sunshine. XXXX

"He's out and he's safe!" Garcia cried happily as she saw the rest of the team with Morgan in the middle walking out of the building. The kids and Reid looked up at her words. Turning so the laptop was visible to the kids and Reid they all smiled when they saw Morgan standing alive and well save for the cut on his arm. Just then Garcia's phone rang.

"Hey, Em," Garcia greeted.

"Hey, give the phone to Reid, I'm handing mine to Morgan," Emily told her. Nodding Garcia did what she was told.

"Hello?" Reid asked breathlessly.

"Hey there, Pretty Boy. It's me," Morgan said softly.

"D-d-Derek, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I have a cut on my arm, but other than that I'm fine. We're heading to the hospital. The unsub's in custody. Are the kids with you and Garcia?"

"Yeah, we'll be heading to the hospital now as well. See you when we get there. I love you Derek," Spencer said softly.

"Love you to, babe. See you soon," Morgan said hanging up Emily's phone and handing it back to her before allowing her to drag him over to the medics to care for his arm before heading off to the hospital to check on Jack and Christi.

TBC?


	7. Chapter 7

Once they all arrive at the hospital Derek goes and meets Reid over at the nurses station in the trauma unit.

"We're looking for information in Christina Lynn Reid-Morgan." Derek said gripping the desk so tightly his knuckles were white.

"How are you related to her?" the nurse there asks.

"I'm her father,"

"And the gentlemen next you?"

"He's also her father now just tell us how our daughter is!" Morgan practically growled. He hated it when hospitals played fifty questions with people when all they wanted was information on their loved one.

The nurse just gave them an odd look for a brief moment then checked the computer.

"She's still in surgery and maybe for a few hours. There was a lot of damage the bullet caused. I'll see if I can get her doctor out here to give you more information. We also need her blood type."

"She's AB+," Reid said weakly.

The nurse nods and then shows everyone to the family waiting room for trauma patients where Jack was sitting fidgeting.

Reid sits with Ainsley in his lap holding her close to him while Derek paces. At times like this he couldn't sit still he had to move around. It was the only thing that would keep him calm.

"Jack, are you okay, son?" Hotch asked sitting down next to his worried child.

"I'm scared Dad. What if she's not okay? I'm supposed to protect her and I failed. I'm so sorry, Uncle Derek, Uncle Spencer," he apologizes tears streaming down his face. Morgan dropped to his knees in front of the traumatized teenager.

"Kid, look at me," he demanded. Slowly Jack lifted his head and made eye contact with Derek.

"This isn't your fault. You did everything you could. She's lucky to have someone like you in her corner. You're a great guy, Jack," Derek complimented.

"Thanks, Uncle Derek," Jack said with a shaky smile.

"You're welcome, Jack." XXXX

After nearly four hours of sitting there they all looked up when the door opened. They all see who they presume is her doctor walk in.

"Wow, I'm assuming all of you are here for Christina Lynn Reid-Morgan?" he asks.

"Yes we are," Derek says.

"Well let me start off by saying she's a fighter and very lucky. Now onto business we were able to get the bullet out, however the bullet ricocheted in her, puncturing a lung and fracturing two ribs. As of now, Christina is in stable condition. During the surgery she slipped into a coma and we're not sure if she may come out of it. She may come out of it or she may not. The first twenty-four to seventy two hours are crucial. Her chances of surviving right now are fifteen percent but if she lives through the first twenty-four to seventy two hours her chances will increase dramatically to ninety percent. We're moving her to the ICU right now and once she's settled in, you all can see her. Any questions?"

"Do you have any idea when she'll wake up?" Reid wondered. Statistics were running furiously through his head.

"It's hard to tell when someone will wake up from a coma. It could be as soon as a few days, or it could be as long as a few years," the doctor explained. Glancing at Reid he saw the little girl in his arms for the first ti "I'm sorry, but kids under the age of 10 can't go into the ICU," he said apologetically.

"But I wanna see Sissy. I made her a picture and everything," Ainsley cried bursting into tears.

"I'm sorry, but those are the rules. I tell you what you can do, though. You can look at her through the window," the doctor compromised. Reluctantly Ainsley nodded sullenly.

"If you'll follow me, you can see her," he said motioning to the hallway behind him. Everyone got to their feet and followed the doctor down the hall anxious to see Christi and let her know they were all there for her.

TBC?

?A/n, read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Reid stands there holding Sley on his hip and holding her close to him looking into the room where Christi was laying connected to countless tubes and wires. It broke his heart to see his oldest daughter lying there and in there all because some guy wanted revenge on them for killing his sister which they all knew was necessary. She was coming at them with a shotgun waving it around at them and they all felt threatened so they did what they had to do to protect themselves and each other.

Jack sighs shakily and looks at Christi. She was laying out in the bed; a breathing tube in her mouth, a tube in her side, which he knew was for her lungs, in addition to the many little tubes for the IV, her blood, pain medication and she had these little wires attached to her that monitored her heart...she was just so untouchable right now. He started thinking that if he had the proper training he could have protected her better. He makes the decision right then and there to go and enlist into the US Marine Corps. He knew that he could protect her better after he got done with all the training but he also knew that he could be sent over seas but he knew he would be protecting the country and its freedom.

Hotch notices Jack is thinking about something and he looks over at him.

"What are you thinking about there Jack? I can hear those gears turning in that head of yours," Hotch said.

Jack sighs and stuffs his hands into his pockets and says, "I'm starting to think about joining the Marines. I mean if I had the training I could have protected her better and kept her safe and prevented this. At least I know that once I have the proper training I can protect her better and hell I can even protect the country and the freedom."

"No, Jack! Christi would slap you if she heard you talking like that! She'd tell you that's stupid and its not your fault and that it would be you lying there like that if you had pushed her out of the way," Allen said.

"Allan's right Jack, Christi probably wouldn't be fighting the way she is if she didn't have you in her life like the way you are," Hotch said.

"I guess so. But I still want to do join," he says.

Her doctor comes up and looks at the small group and says, "Only two in the room at a time it's hospital policy. Talk to her and let her know you're hear that seems to help with coma patients I've discovered. If they know that you're there for them they tend to try and wake up faster,"

They all nod and sigh as he goes and checks on his other patients.

"Derek, Reid why don't you two go and sit with her first?" Hotch said.

The two men nod as Reid hands Ainsley to her godfather, Hotch, then they both head in and both sit on each side of her. They each take her hands and hold them.

"We're here baby girl. Both me and Papa. Everyone else is outside. Jack is worried about you. Sley needs you to wake up so that you can be moved to a normal room so that she can come in and see you," Morgan said gently squeezing her hand.

"Come princess, you gotta wake up," Reid said as tears streamed down his face.

They're in there with her for about an hour then they go and let Jack go in.

"Hey babe, I'm so sorry. It's my fault you're in here. I'm thinking about joining the Marines. I've been thinking about it for a while now and with this happening today made me realize I really should do it. Okay I'm gonna go and let some of the others come in. I know that they all want to see you and talk to you before we have to leave for the night. I'm pretty sure that one of your dad's will be staying with you tonight. Love you baby. I'll be back tomorrow," he said kissing her forehead then leaving.

TBC?


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Christi, its Papa. You've been in a coma now for a month and a half. I just wanted to tell you that Patrick Stallings, the student who held your class hostage was sentenced to jail yesterday. He'll be there for life with no chance of ever getting out. Jack's still talking about joining the Marines. You've got to wake up and talk him out of it. He'll listen to you, sweetie. Well unfortunately I have to go back to work. Dad's on a case but hopes to be back tonight. We've been taking turns sitting with you. One of us will go on a case and the other will work at the BAU with Garcia then change for the next case. Jack's also hear as much as he can be. So is the rest of the team. They all send their love and hope you wake up soon. Love you Chrissie Lynn," Reid whispered using his nickname for her. After placing a kiss on her forehead he stood up and made his way from the hospital room that he'd seen way too much of in the last month and a half. XXXX

"How is she?" Derek asked as he boarded the jet.

"No change, I went to see her this morning. I told her that Stallings is in jail for life," Reid told him.

"Okay, I'll be home as soon as I can. Hotch said to tell you that the paperwork can wait until tomorrow. We're only stopping at the office to drop off the files. I'll meet you at home?" Morgan checked. They'd both brought their cars to the bureau that Monday because JJ had called and told them they had a case as they were about to leave.

"Okay, see you at home, love you, Der."

"Love you to, Spence." Hanging up Derek settled into the seat next to Emily and the two began playing cards. XXXX

"Get back here, you little thief!" Shane yelled as he chased after his little sister.

"Noooooo! Papa! Help me!" she cried running to the living room her brother in hot pursuit.

"Both of you stop," Spencer demanded. Both kids froze Ainsley clutching something in her left hand. "Now, will someone tell me what's going on?"

"Sley took my action figure without asking," Shane complained.

"Sley?" her father questioned turning to her.

"I wanted it to play tea party with me and Barbie," she explained.

"That's Shane's and we don't take things without asking in this house, now do we?"

"No, sir."

"So what do you need to do?"

"Sorry Shay, can I please play with it? I promise I won't break it." The ten-year-old glared at the little girl. He really didn't want to let her play with his action figure, but the look Spencer was giving him made him give in.

"Fine, but be careful with it," he reminded.

"Thanks, love you, Shay," Ainsley cried using her brother's nickname. Hugging him she ran off to her room, the coveted toy clutched in her hand.

"Have you finished your homework?" Spencer asked his middle child.

"Yeah," Shane mumbled.

"Even the book report that was supposed to be due yesterday?"

"Uh, well…" the fifth-grader broke off.

"Go finish it now. No TV until it's done," Spencer called to his son's retreating back. XXXX

Glancing at his watch Spencer noted that the team should be landing within the hour and that Derek would then be home. He was just about to sit down with a book when Allen yelled for him.

"Papa! Come quick, hurry!" The teen sounded absolutely panic-stricken which made Spencer's stomach tighten. Taking the stairs two at a time he arrived at Allen's bedroom where he was staring white faced at the television.

"What is it, Allen?" Allen didn't say anything, just pointed to the screen with a shaking finger. Spencer turned his attention to the TV and the reporter who was speaking. XXXX

"This is Ronda Baggins for Quantico NBC affiliate channel 7 and I'm at the site of a plane crash about an hour outside Quantico. It appears to be a FBI jet belonging to the Behavioral Analysis Unit, also known as the BAU. The main team from the BAU was on their way back from a case in Idaho. It isn't yet known if there are any survivors, or what caused the plane to crash. I'll be back with more information as it becomes available. Once again, this is Ronda Baggins reporting live just outside of Quantico VA at the scene of a plane crash. Back to you, Jeff."


	10. Chapter 10

A/n, so is everyone okay? You want to know, don't you? Well then read on to find out! XXXX

Emily and Morgan were well into their card game when the pilot came on to the radio.

"This is your pilot. The plane appears to be experiencing some mechanical difficulties. Please locate the nearest emergency exit and prepare to evacuate." Instantly the team jumped up and headed for the emergency exits.

"The right engine is failing! Get out now!" yelled the co-pilot. Everyone including the two pilots scrambled to get out of the plane and managed to do so.

"Aaaaah!" JJ cried out as she landed wrong on her wrist.

"C'mon, JJ, it's gonna explode, we've got to move!" Morgan yelled in her ear. They had only moved about twenty feet from the plane when there was a deafening roar and a massive fireball. The plane exploded and the force of the explosion threw the team several yards from the initial crash. XXXX

Spencer and Allen stared numbly at the television, not believing what they were seeing and hearing.

"Now we'll go back to Ronda on the scene of that plane crash just outside Quantico."

"Thank you, Jeff. As you can see behind me, the plane has exploded on impact. It is still unclear if there are any survivors and if so where they might be. It is our hope of course that they managed to get out of the plane via the emergency exits in time. The passenger manifest indicates that a total of seven passengers were on board. Five agents and the two pilots. That's all I have for now, Jeff?"

"Thanks Ronda, any idea what caused the plane to go down?"

"Witnesses who said they saw it go down said that one of the engines appeared to have failed, but at this point, the NTSB hasn't given an official cause and won't for a while."

"Thank you, we'll come back to you in a little while." Spencer couldn't breathe his throat was closing up and his mind was going blank. This couldn't be happening. He was in danger of losing his daughter; he couldn't take it if he lost another member of his family as well. The ringing of the phone made him jump.

"Papa, it's for you, it's Aunt Penny," Shane announced walking into Allen's bedroom. He stopped at the horror stricken looks on his brother and father's faces.

"Papa?" Shane stammered. Spencer didn't answer but took the phone from the boys hand and put it to his ear.

"What's going on, Allen?" Shane demanded turning to his brother. Sighing Allen pulled the younger boy to sit on his bed with him as he carefully and gently explained the situation. Tears filled Shane's eyes and fell unchecked down his cheeks. Allen hugged his brother tightly and buried his face in Shane's hair allowing his own tears to fall. Thankfully Ainsley was oblivious for the moment, though they'd have to tell her soon. XXXX

"Garcia?" Reid choked out.

"Spencer, do you know anything? Have you heard from Derek? Are they okay? I just turned on the TV. It's all over the news." He could hear her crying and fighting to breathe.

"I don't know anything. What should we do, Garcia?" Spencer wondered.

"I guess we all meet at the BAU. They won't let us near the crash site until things are more under control if they let us there at all. Will called and he and Henry are heading there," she explained. "They're heading to the BAU I mean."

"I know what you meant," Reid told her.

"Oh, okay," Garcia said shakily.

"Jack," Spencer exclaimed.

"Oh, no, poor thing. I hope he doesn't see it on TV," Garcia said sadly.

"

He probably will. It's all over the place. The kids and I will be there as soon as we can. See you at the BAU," Reid said softly.

"Okay, be safe," Garcia reminded.

"I will, you to," Reid said hanging up and turning to his second and third eldest children.

"I need to go tell Sley, go pack a bag. We're going to the BAU and we'll probably be there for awhile," Spencer instructed. Nodding, the two boys went to do what they had been told praying that the team would be okay. XXXX

"Is everyone okay?" Hotch called out. He could feel blood on his face and his left ankle was throbbing but other than that he was fine.

"Just some cuts," Rossi responded.

"JJ broke her wrist I think," Morgan said cradling the media liaison's left wrist in his hand. It was swelling and turning purple.

"Morgan, are you okay?" the unit chief checked.

"Yeah, just a knock on the head. The two pilots look dazed but okay," he reported from his vantage point. Just then a scream was heard.

"!"

"Emily," Rossi cried.

"Oh god, it hurts. OWWWW! Ahhhhhhhh!" she cried out.

"I can't see her," Hotch said.

"Neither can I, let's search," Rossi instructed. Carefully, mindful of their injuries they began searching for their teammate/friend. Her cries of agony were the only lead they had on her location.

"I found her!" JJ shouted as she reached the brunette. Emily was curled in on herself and clutching her stomach.

"Em, its JJ, what hurts?" the media liaison questioned softly.

"It's my stomach. It hurts so bad," she whimpered.

"I need you to lean back for me, okay?"

"O...kay," Emily panted through the pain. Slowly she leant back and tried to ignore the pain, but she couldn't. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Looking down JJ frowned at what she thought she saw.

"I'm going to move your legs," she narrated as she did so. Once Emily's legs were apart, JJ's suspicions were confirmed. Emily was bleeding heavily from between her legs. Her best friend was having a miscarriage. She wasn't aware she'd cried out until the rest of the team appeared behind her.

"JJ?" Rossi called. Lifting her head the others could see that she was ghostly white. Emily cried out and reached out for JJ's hand. Quickly she gripped the other woman's hand and tried to give her a smile.

"We're gonna get you some help. You just hang in there, okay, Emily? You hear me, you stay with me," JJ demanded.

"I… hear… you…" Emily choked out.

Hotch was concerned at his wife's pale complexion. His gaze went from his wife's face to JJ's down to where her gaze rested. That was when he saw the blood.

"Is she-?" the unit chief broke off unable to say the words.

"Yes she is," JJ answered sadly. The others were confused.

"What's wrong with Prentiss?" Morgan asked. JJ looked at Hotch but he shook his head. He couldn't say it.

"She's having a miscarriage," JJ informed them. Rossi and Morgan clenched their fists and swore silently. Emily started to cry.

"I d-d-didn't even know I was pregnant," she sobbed.

"Shh, sweetheart, you'll make yourself sick," Hotch soothed as he took Emily's other hand.

"Morgan, start walking. They'll have searchers looking for us. Find them and tell them we need paramedics ASAP. Tell them one of our agents is having a miscarriage," Hotch instructed.

"Got it, I'll be back as soon as I can," Morgan said as he took off as fast as his bruised and battered body would allow. XXXX

Meanwhile with everyone else. Garcia, Will, along with Reid and the kids had reached the BAU and congregated in the conference room with a TV tuned to the news. Sley who had burst into uncontrollable sobs at the news clung to Spencer unwilling to let him go. Henry Allen and Shane sat against the wall and Garcia and Will huddled in front of the TV.

"Sley, will you go sit with Shane and Allen?" Reid coaxed. Nodding reluctantly she allowed Spencer to put her down and she ran over to the other kids and climbed into Allen's lap burying her face against his chest. Once he knew Sley was safely with her brothers, Spencer joined the other adults around the TV. They'd only been in the conference room for ten minutes when the sound of running footsteps could be heard. The door was flung open and in ran a frantic and crying Jack Hotchner.

"I just heard, do we know anything? How are Dad and Emily? How are everyone else?"

"We don't know anything yet, sweetie," Garcia answered.

"I c-c-can't lose them. I've already lost Mom and I might lose Christi, I can't lose Dad and Emily as well," the college freshman exclaimed as his legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor sobbing. Walking over to the distraught teen, Garcia sat down next to him and pulled him into her arms holding him close. Desperately she wanted to tell him that everyone was going to be fine, but she couldn't bring herself to give him and her as well false hope. They'd just have to wait and see how things turned out.

TBC?

A/n, read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

After about an hour Garcia had managed to talk Jack into going to the hospital and taking Allen and Shane with him since it had been a little over a week since the teen and pre-teen had gone to see their sister. They also needed him to leave since him being upset was making Sley even more upset. They had managed to get Henry and her both to fall asleep. She wasn't sleeping peacefully with Jack around. Once he had left with the boys she started to doze semi peacefully.

Arriving there Jack and the boys get visitor passes then head up to Christi's room.

"Okay no mentioning of what's going on right now. She doesn't need to hear that okay?" Jack said.

Both boys nod and head into their sisters room as Jack goes to get them sodas and something to eat.

"Hey Chrissie, sorry we haven't been around. School's been crazy and helping Papa with Sley. We need you to wake up. Especially for Jack. He's really getting serious about going to join the Marines. Please Chrissie wake up." Allen said.

Jack comes in a little while later and smiles a bit. Both Shane and Allen had fallen asleep in the window seat with their heads resting against the window.

He sets their drinks and snacks down then goes and sits next to Christi taking her hand in his.

"Hey babe, you gotta wake up. We're all worried about you. It's been a month and half now. I'm gonna go and join the Marines tomorrow. I've been thinking really hard about it and I want to do it. Babe please, I can't lose you. You have to wake up for me. Please." He said. He thought he saw her eyes flicker but he wasn't sure. He sat back to wait. He hoped it wasn't his imagination and that she was waking up. XXXX

Back at the crash site. Morgan was walking at a fast clip. He was scanning for anyone who could help him. In the distance he heard voices.

"Hello, we're here to help you. Can anyone hear us? Are you injured?" Speeding up Morgan kept his gaze focused ahead and smiled briefly when he saw the searchers.

"Hey, I need help!" he called out. The medics and rescue workers ran to him.

"What's your name?" one of the workers asked.

"Derek Morgan. You have to come with me. One of our agents is having a miscarriage. She's bleeding badly." Nodding they took off with Morgan in the lead.

"Are you hurt, Agent Morgan?"

"Not badly, just a few cuts and bruises and a knot on my head. One of the agents has a broken wrist and another has a sprained ankle. Other than that we all just have cuts and bruises accept for Emily."

"Is Emily the one having the miscarriage?" a female medic checked.

"Yes," Derek answered. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the team just over the next hill. XXXX

"Hey guys, the reporters talking again," Will called to the two agents who were watching the two kids sleep. Quickly they rushed to where the TV was.

"This is Ronda Baggins reporting once again from the scene of that horrific plane crash just outside of Quantico. Here's some footage an observer shot of the plane immediately after it crashed. I warn you, this is disturbing, if you have small children, I recommend sending them out of the room now." The three adults swallowed hard as they watched the footage of the decentigrated plane.

"M-m-mommy!" Henry cried from his place on the floor. Unknown to the adults he'd woken up and was watching the news report. Will rushed to his little boy and picked him up. Thankfully Sley remained asleep.

"Shh, buddy, shh. You'll wake Ainsley," Will whispered rocking the crying boy back and forth.

"Searchers are still looking for survivors, but so far, no one has been found. Members of the National Transportation and Safety Board have arrived and are starting their investigation. Reporting live, Ronda Baggins, Quantico."

"Is there anyway they could have survived?" Will whispered.

"Ninety five percent of planes who's engine fails usually don't," Reid began.

"Reid! This is not time for statistics," Garcia argued glaring at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly. Garcia felt bad, she knew Reid spouted off statistics most when he was nervous or scared.

"No, I'm sorry for snapping at you," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"So is there any chance?" Will repeated.

"Yes, they're all strong and tough. They'll stick together and help each other. I'm sure the searchers will find them soon," Garcia comforted.

"I hope they do and that they're safe and sound, especially for their sakes," Will said pointing to the two children. The other two nodded in agreement. XXXX

Meanwhile back at the hospital Jack had fallen asleep in the chair and one of the night nurses came in to check on Christi and check her vitals and saw her waking up. She gasps and smiles and runs out and grabs her doctor before he could leave.

"Dr. Stevens! Christina Lynn Reid-Morgan is waking up."

He nods and goes and grabs everything he needs and the goes into her room flicking on the light waking all three of the boys up.

"Sorry boys for waking you up but look," He said nodding toward Christi. Jack jumped up when he saw that she was waking up. She squints her eyes then opens them.

Jack smiles and looks at her.

"Hey babe! Don't try and talk you've been in a coma for a month and half. Your doctor is right here. Don't talk." He said holding her hand.

"Is my sister going to be okay?" Shane questioned.

"It looks that way. If I like your progress, I'll move you from the ICU to a regular room tomorrow or the next day, Ms. Reid-Morgan. You're a very lucky young lady."

"Thank you," Christi mouthed.

"You're quite welcome," Dr. Stevens replied.

"Here's a glass of water," the nurse Sylvia said handing it to Christi who drank it gladly. Her throat was very raw and dry, but the water helped.

"I'm going to call Reid, be back in a little bit," Jack said kissing her gently.

"Okay, oh, and Jack?" she called just above a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"If you join the Marines, I'll kick your butt. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now go call my dad." Nodding Jack gave her a smile before leaving the room.

"Well I'll leave you be for now. I'll be back to check on you in a couple of hours. Here's the call button if you need anything. Just press it and I'll come as quick as I can," the nurse said.

"Thanks, Sylvie," Christi responded then yawned.

"No problem," the nurse said closing the door behind her.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Shane complained.

"Okay, come on, I'll come with you," Allen said.

"I can go by myself," Shane protested.

"No, Papa wouldn't let you," his older brother argued as they walked to the door.

"We'll be back soon," he told Christi. She nodded closing her eyes. She reached for the remote and turned on the TV. She started flipping through the channels looking for something to watch. She stopped when she saw a caption at the bottom of the screne that said something about a plane crash. Turning up the volume she listened to what the reporter was saying.

"Just to recap for those of you just joining us, here's today's top story. A FBI plane carrying the primary team from the Behavioral Analysis Unit crashed just outside Quantico a little over two hours ago. The passenger manifest indicates that there were seven people on board. Five agents and two pilots. No survivors have been found yet, however, search and rescue efforts continue. Here's some footage a witness shot immediately following the crash. I warn you that this is disturbing if you have small children, send them out of the room now." Christi stared transfixed at the television as the footage was shown. Seeing the destroyed plane shook her to her core and she screamed. She couldn't seem to stop. XXXX

The three boys and the nurse all came running at her screams.

"What is it? What's wrong, Christi?" Jack asked. Hearing the last few words of the reporter, Allen realized what must have happened. Glancing at the TV the nurse quickly turned it off.

"Chris, look at me," Allen called standing in front of his big sister holding her hands.

"Papa and Daddy. They could be d-d-dead. So could everyone else," she sobbed.

"Hey, first of all, Papa stayed here with Aunt Penny. He and Dad have been taking turns staying behind and working at the BAU so they can stay with you. Second of all, all of them are tough and they'll be fine," he soothed. Giving a shaky smile she hugged Allen tightly before collapsing back against her pillows. Sylvie noticed that her patient was getting tired, but she knew she wouldn't sleep with the stress that had just been placed on her shoulders. Quietly she injected a sedative into the young woman's IV.

"This will help you sleep," she explained. Christi nodded groggily as her eyes began to close.


	12. Chapter 12

Shortly after she fell asleep Reid and Garcia came rushing in relieved that she had woken up. Reid ran in and went right over to her. He took her hand in his and she stirs and wakes up.

"Papa?" she whispers hoarsely.

"I'm here Chrissie Lynn."

She nods then goes right back to sleep.

"She must have heard us talking to her because she told Jack that if he goes and joins the Marines she'll kick his butt." Shane said.

Garcia laughed and smiled.

"She's definitely Morgan's daughter." She laughs.

"Where's Jack now?" Reid questioned.

"He went to get something to eat. He's sick with worry for Hotch and Emily and it's stressing Chris out," Allen explained.

"It is not," the teenage girl grumbled.

"Yes it is, but that's besides the point," Allen told his sister. The young woman huffed in annoyance but drifted back off to sleep instantly.

"She saw the news and started to freak out but Allen managed to calm her down and Sylvie gave her a sedative to get her to sleep." Shane said.

Reid sighs and runs his fingers through Christi's hair.

"I was hoping she wouldn't. She needs to worry about herself and not the team right now." Reid sighs.

After a while Garcia and Jack take Shane and Allen home since they both had school the next day.

Back at the crash site the media had just been informed that survivors had been found.

They all rushed over to where the search and rescue team was coming from with the team and the paramedics with Emily on a stretcher rushing her over to a waiting ambulance.

They swarmed around them asking them questions, wanting to know what went wrong and anything else. They all head over to GW Memorial. On their way over there Derek uses one of the paramedic's cell phones and calls Reid since his cell got destroyed when he was thrown. He dials the number by heart and waits for Reid to pick up.

"Hello?" Reid says picking up on the third vibrate since his cell had to be on vibrate in the hospital.

"Hey there Pretty Boy," Morgan says.

"DEREK!" he exclaims accidently waking Christi up.

"Hey we're all on our way over there. Hotch just wants to make sure we're all fine other than the minor cuts and bruises we all have. JJ broke one of her wrists and Hotch sprained one of his ankles. Emily is miscarrying. She didn't even know she was pregnant. How's Chrissie Lynn."

Reid smiles and says, "Hold on for a second."

He holds the phone out to her and mouths, "Dad."

She smiles and nods then holds the phone to her ear and hoarsely says, "Hey daddy."

When Derek hears her he smiles widely and says, "Hey there baby girl. How are you feeling?"

"My throat is killing me but I'm feeling fine."

"That's good. How's your abdomen?"

"Okay. I'm still kinda sore."

"Well that would get better. Did Dr. Stevens say when you can go to a normal room?"

"He said either tomorrow or the next day. He said it depends on how he likes how I progress."

"That's good. We'll be over there soon. There was…"

"Yea I saw. How are all of you?"

"We're okay. A few cuts and bruises and a few other minor injuries. The worst of them are JJ, Hotch and Emily."

"Oh god are they okay?"

"Don't worry about them baby girl, just worry about yourself and getting moved into a regular room so that Sley can come and see you since she's not allowed back there."

"Okay Daddy. I'm gonna go back to sleep. I'm really tired."

"After all that sleepin' you're still tired!" he teases laughing.

"Haha very funny. Night daddy. See you in the morning."

"Okay. As soon as I see a doctor and get checked out I'll be up there and I'll switch with Papa since he's had a lot of stress these past few hours. I'll be there in the morning when you wake up."

"Okay." She yawns handing Reid his phone back and going back to sleep.

Derek and Reid talk for a while until Derek got to the hospital and had to give the guy his phone back then after he got checked out he went right up to Christi's room and found Reid asleep with his head resting against the side of Christi's bed. He goes and squats next to him and puts his hand on his shoulder and Reid wakes up and smiles and grabs Derek by his dirty shirt and kisses him fully on the lips. He was so scared that he had lost him that night and that he was going to have to tell the kids.

"That was a nice welcome home Pretty Boy." Derek grins.

"Well I nearly lost you. I have the right."

"Babe, go home and be with the kids, I'll be here with her. You need sleep." Derek said.

"I'm fine. Garcia is with them. I'm wanna be here."

"Okay. Let's at least go to the family room where it has a bed for us to sleep in. I'm exhausted."

Reid nods and they get up and head over to the room.

§The Next Morning§

Christi wakes up and sits up and gently stretches and hears a few of her joints pop and she sighs and lies back as Derek comes in with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Good morning baby girl."

"Morning daddy. How are you and did you sleep?"

"I'm good and I slept fine. So did Papa." He said with a grin.

"Okay. EWWW! I really didn't need to know that! Ewww!" she says making Derek grin.

She laughs as Dr. Stevens comes in.

"Good morning, how are the both of you this morning?"

"I'm good." Christi says.

"I'm all good." Derek says as Dr. Stevens checks her over.

"Well you're looking good Christi. If you keep looking this good or even better by late afternoon I'm going to move you to a normal room."

"Do you have any idea when she can get out of here?" Derek wants to know.

"Well it's Friday, so maybe Tuesday or Wednesday? I want to make sure she's well enough to go home. Christi smiled she would be glad to be getting home. "I have to go check on other patients, but I'll be back later to check on you," Dr. Stevens says as he writes something on Christi's chart then leaves.

"Where's Papa?" Christi asked.

"He's taking the kids to school. They didn't want to go, but we told them they need to.

"What about Jack?"

"He's with Emily and Hotch. They kept Em overnight."

"What happened to her, Dad?"

"She had a miscarriage. She didn't even know she was pregnant," Derek said sadly.

"Oh my gosh, that's awful. Give her a hug for me, will you?"

"I will and you can do the same thing when they come visit you later." The teen nods as she yawns. "Go to sleep, I'm not going anywhere," Derek promises.

"Okay, night," she mumbles letting her eyes close and her body to get the rest it needed. XXXX

Meanwhile a couple of floors down. Jack was sitting with a sleeping Emily while Hotch went to get a shower and a change of clothes. He'd been able to convince his dad to go home and get cleaned up. He knew they were all shocked at the news that Emily had been pregnant. None of them had even known, and to have the baby be taken from them so cruelly was almost too much to take. Just then Emily began to wake up. She squinted her eyes trying to bring the world into focus. At first she didn't realize where she was until she looked up and saw the bags of blood hanging on the IV poll. They had to give her a blood transfusion due to all the blood she lost. Tears filled her eyes and slid down her face. She tried to cry silently so as not to wake anyone but a sob escaped. Instantly Jack turned and saw his step-mother awake and crying. Carefully he settled on the bed next to her and pulled her against him.

"Shh, Em, it's going to be okay," he soothed.

"Oh, Jack, it's not fair. I d-d-d-didn't even know I was pregnant and now the babies gone."

"I know, Emily, I know."

"I would've been the best mom I could have been to that baby. I know I would have," she wept bitterly.

"Yes you would have, because you already are," Jack complimented. Puzzled Emily lifted her head and stared into Jack's eyes which were tear-filled just like hers.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You've been my mom since you and Dad got married. Heck, even before that. When Mom died, you were always there for Dad and I. The entire team was, but you were there the most, and that meant a lot to him and I. So don't worry, Emmy, you're already a good mom," he said hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you, sweetie."

"You're welcome, I've never told anyone this, well accept for Christi, but when you would come to the house to have dinner or babysit me or just sit with Dad and I when we needed someone I wished that you'd mary Dad and become my step-mom. I was so happy when he told me that he'd asked you to mary him and that you'd said yes," Jack said through his tears. Hotch who had been standing in the doorway nodded in agreement.

"I am to, son. I am to."

"Hey Aaron," Emily greeted softly.

"Hi, I just talked to the doctor and he said he'll probaly discharge you in an hour or so."

"Okay, you look better, how's your ankle?"

"Fine, the doctor put an air cast on it to help with the spraine. I have to wear it for two weeks."

"Is everyone else okay?" Emily wondered. She'd been too out of it when they brought her in to realize the condition of her friends.

"Yeah, JJ broke her wrist, but other than that everyone else just has cuts and bruises," Hotch assured.

"Hey, guess what?" Jack cried excitedly.

"What?" Emily questioned.

"Christi's awake she woke up last night. I told Dad when I saw him but you were too out of it to understand," Jack said.

"Well that's wonderful. I'll try and go see her later today if I can," Emily said.

"That's a good idea," Hotch agreed.

"I'm going to see her real quick before I head to class. I'll see you at home," Jack told his parents.

"Okay, see you at home," Hotch called.

"Bye, be careful," Emily cautioned.

"I will, oh and guess what else?" the teen asked. Both agents stared at him expectantly. "I'm not going to join the Marines. Christi said if I did she'd kick my butt. I am, however, going to take some self defense classes. I'm also going to talk to Christi about taking some once she's healed."

"That's a very smart thing to do," Hotch said approvingly.

"Thanks, Dad, bye," Jack said kissing Emily quickly and hugging his father as he left the room.

"That's quite a kid you've raised," Emily commented.

"No, that's quite a kid we've raised," Hotch corrected.


	13. Chapter 13

It was now a few months later and things seemed to be getting back to normal. Christi had tried to go back to the College of Southern Maryland, but she had a full blown panic attack and wound up in the hospital for the rest of the day. She wanted to go somewhere closer to home where she could still live with her parents and siblings so she chose to attend VSU, Virginia State University. She was now fighting the flu bug that had been making the rounds with everyone on the team as well as the kids. Her diet of energy drinks, coffee, and high protein bars didn't help. She was able to take most of her classes online, but two of her classes had to be taken at the local campus. She had a lot of late nights trying to keep up with all the school work. Morgan and Reid tried to convince her to slow down, but she didn't. She was currently sleeping as a result of the flu bug. She'd been sick for a week and a half, and everyone else had gotten over it within two weeks, so it looked like she was on the winning end of it. XXXX

Meanwhile, Derek was sitting at the desk in the living room paying bills when the doorbell rang. He quickly got to his feet and hurried to answer it so it wouldn't wake Christi who was sleeping on the couch. He was surprised to see Sylvie, the nurse who had taken care of Christi on the porch with a file folder clutched in her hand.

"Sylvie, what a surprise," Derek greeted.

"Hi, Derek, I'm sorry to just drop in like this, but I need to talk to you, Spencer, and Christina."

"Does it have something to do with the folder in your hand?" asked Derek.

"Yes it does, can I come in?"

"Uh, sure, come on in. Chris is sleeping in the living room. She finally caught the bug everyone else had."

"Poor thing how long has she been sick?" Sylvia asked.

"For a week and a half," her father answered.

"Well hopefully she should start feeling better soon. Most of the people that have come in because of it are usually only sick for two weeks. I'll go check on her while you get Spencer if that's okay?" Sylvie offered.

"Sure, sounds good," Derek said turning and heading into the kitchen where Spencer was helping the three younger kids with homework.

"Carry the 1 then bring down the 6," Spencer told Shane as he read over his shoulder.

"Hey Spence, can you come here for a sec?" Derek called.

"Yeah, what is it, Der?"

"Sylvia, the nurse who took care of Christi is here and she says she needs to talk to us and Christi," Derek explained.

"What is something wrong with Chrissie Lynn?" Spencer asked in a panic.

"I'm sure she's fine, but let's go see," Derek coaxed. Nodding, Spencer followed his husband into their living room. XXXX

Back in the living room with Sylvie and Christi. Carefully sitting on the edge of the couch, Sylvie shook the college freshman awake.

"Hi, Sylvie, what are you doing here?" she wondered sleepily.

"I came over because I need to talk to you and your parents about something. Your dad told me you're sick so I volunteered to take a look at you," the nurse explained.

"Oh, okay," Christi answered. Sitting up she let Sylvia examine her.

"Looks like you're nearing the end of this nasty bug. Do you feel better than you did before?"

"Yeah, lots, but I'm still tired."

"That's normal and will go away as you get better," the nurse assured. Just as they finished their discussion Spencer and Derek entered the room. Getting up from her place beside Christi Sylvia sat in the chair next to the couch allowing Derek and Spencer to take places on either side of their daughter. XXXX

"Well, you're probably wondering why I'm here," she began. The three of them nodded simultaneously.

"Okay. Let me ask you something first, do you remember anything about the girl who you adopted Christi from?"

"We just met her a few times she was a quiet shy girl." Spencer said.

"Well…umm…uhhh…I'm not sure on how to say this but I'm that quiet shy girl. I didn't know until Christi came in for that panic attack and we had to draw blood. I took a sample from the blood we had to draw and I ran a DNA test. I know I shouldn't have done it and that it was illegal but I just had to know. I called the adoption agency but they out right refused to give me any information because it was a closed adoption."

Christi smiled and jumped up and hugged her tightly.

Sylvia hugged her back holding her close.

Derek and Spencer smiled. They both knew of how much Christi had been looking for her mom. She just wanted to met her and hopefully get to know her.

After a moment Sylvia pulled back and looked at Derek and Spencer and smiled.

"You two did a wonderful job of raising her. She's turned out to be an amazing young woman. I can't thank you two enough. If it wasn't for you I don't think she would be who she is today. After you two adopted her I got into some really bad stuff and nearly lost my scholarship to nursing school for a while there. A friend of mine kicked my ass into gear, and got me the help I needed. But I would have lost her to the system or something worse and I just can't imagine that."

"No problem Sylvie and she can be a total pain in the ass sometimes." Derek smirks.

"HEY!" she says laughing fake insulted then goes on to add, "I am not. I just tend to speak my mind and don't take anybody's shit."

They just laugh and Derek goes and grabs her and puts her in a headlock giving her a noogie. Christi gets wise and remembers how Derek taught her and Jack on how to get out of a head lock and she does that then jumps onto his back and licks his cheek laughing then jumps off and runs up to her room and locks herself in there laughing.

Allen, Shane, Spencer, Sley, and Sylvie all just laugh at what just went on as Derek runs up to her room to get his revenge on his oldest daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Jack asked as he climbed into his car. He'd transfered to VSU at the beginning of his sophomore year. Now they were both squarely in the middle of their junior year and busy as ever. He'd finished his classes for the week and he was glad.

"I just picked up Ainsley at school and we're going to the mall and then dinner. We might even go see a movie. She's been asking for a sister day for a while and my schedule finally allows me to do it," Christi answered.

"That sounds nice, I hope you two have fun."

"Thanks, Jack, so what are you doing tonight?"

"Not sure, I've got a term paper to do some research for at the library, then I don't know. I told Emily I'd help her clean some since Dad's at the conference for supervisors and she's four months pregnant. None of us want…" Jack broke off, but Christi knew what he wasn't saying.

"None of them wanted Emily to miscary again. After she'd lost the baby that she didn't know she was carrying due to the plane crash they'd decided to try once more for a baby. It had taken a while, but finally Emily was pregnant, and both mom and baby were doing great.

"Tell Uncle Aaron and Aunt Emily hi for me, please," Christi requested.

"Me, to," Ainsley called from the backseat.

"Sley, to."

"I heard, and I will. Well I have to go, I'm almost to the library, love you Chris."

"I love you to, bye, Jack." The young Hotchner smiled as he hung up his phone and climbed out of the car in front of his actual destination which wasn't the library, but the Reid-Morgan household. He was scared to death about what he was going to do, but he desperately needed both Derek and Spencer's approval on this. XXXX

Taking a deep breath, Jack walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Jack," Shane greeted.

"Hi, how are you Shay?" Jack asked the twelve-year-old.

"Okay I guess."

"What's up, kiddo?" Jack questioned placing an arm around the younger boys shoulders.

"I'm grounded, I forgot to study for my science test and well, let's just say the grade wasn't a good one and Dad and Papa aren't happy with me."

"You're right we're not happy with you, Kitchen, homework, now," Reid scolded walking into the entryway.

Grumbling the young man slunk off to the kitchen to do his homework.

"Hi, Jack, Christi took Sley out for a sister's night, she won't be back until later," he said addressing his daughter's boyfriend.

"I know, I just talked to her. Um, actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you and Derek for a minute? I mean if you aren't too busy?" he added nervously.

"Of course you can, come on in. Der's in the living room. Allen's at work," Reid said.

"He still working at Best Buy?"

"Yeah, and he seems to like it," Spencer said following Jack into the living room.

"Look whose here, Derek?" he called catching his husband's attention. Derek looked up from reading the paper and smiled when he saw a nervous Jack Hotchner in the doorway.

"Hey, what's up, Jack?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to both of you if you have time?" The two men shared a look and smiled. Both of them had a pretty good idea what this was all about and they couldn't wait to give their answer.

"

Sure, come sit down and we can talk," Derek invited. Nodding Jack walked over and took a seat in one of the chairs facing the two men on the couch. Here goes nothing, he thought as he prepared to speak. XXXX

"Christi and I have been dating for six years now. Four years in high school and now two in college. We've been friends all of our lives. No one knows me better than your daughter. I love her and will do anything for her. I wanna give her the world. What I'm trying to say is that I want to mary Christi. Before I ask her, though, I want to ask both of your permission. Derek, Spencer, can I ask your daughter to mary me?" At the end of his speech, Jack sank back into his seat. His hands were sweating and his right foot kept jerking up and down. He couldn't help but fear they'd say no.

"We've thought of this day ever since she was placed in our arms when she was only a few hours old. There isn't anyone more suited for Christi that we could've picked for her," Reid began.

"What Spencer is saying is yes, we give you our blessing and our permission. You can mary Christi. Just take care of her for us," Derek requested.

"I will with all of my heart," Jack promised.

"So when are you going to ask her?"

"Well, her birthday's next Saturday. I was thinking then. Maybe at the end of the party?" The team was throwing her a big 21st birthday bash at the house.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Derek agreed.

"Have you picked out a ring?" Spencer asked.

"Actually, I'm giving her Mom's. Dad gave it to me shortly after the plane crash. He told me to give it to the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and that girl is Christi," Jack declared.

"She'll love it and charish it always," Derek said.

"I hope so," Jack said. "Well I'd better get going. I promised Dad I'd help Emily out since he's at that supervisors conference.

"Let us know if she needs anything we don't want her to hurt herself or the baby," Derek said.

"I will, see you later, oh, and remember, don't say anything to Chris," Jack reminded.

"We won't," Spencer promised.

"That means you, Shay," Jack called into the kitchen noticing the twelve-year-old poking his head around the wall leading into the kitchen.

"I know," Shane answered.

"Shane Mitchell Reid-Morgan, don't make me tell you again. Kitchen, homework now! If you aren't in there in the next minute you'll lose your Playstation for a month instead of just two weeks," Spencer reprimanded.

"I'm going, I'm going, bye, Jack," Shane caled as he went back into the kitchen.

"Bye," Jack called with a chuckle letting himself out of hopefully his soon-to-be fiancé's house.

TBC?

A/n, read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Christi. Happy birthday to you." Everyone was singing as the 21-year-old blew out the candles on the cake. They all went out until to come back.

"Trick candles, really, Daddy? Did you really have to do that?" Christi complained as she gave a mock glare at Derek as she blew out the candles for a second time. This time they stayed out.

"It wouldn't be a fun party without them," Derek protested laughing.

"Yeah, whatever you say," Christi responded.

"Okay, let's cut the cake," Garcia demanded.

"Yeah cake!" Ainsley cried jumping up and down.

"The birthday girl gets the first piece," Reid reminded as he began cutting the cake. XXXX

Fifteen minutes later the cake had been eaten and it was now time for presents.

"This ones from me," Garcia said handing her a silver gift bag. Reaching in she pulled out the card and read it. Then she sifted through the tissue paper until she came up with a top she'd been wanting.

"Thanks, Aunt Penny, I love it."

"You're welcome, honey."

"This is from Aaron and I," Emily said handing her a wrapped box. Opening it she revealed a sketch pad and drawing supplies. Christi had loved to sketch ever since she was in middle school and took an art class.

"Thank you, I'll make you two my first sketch," she said hugging the two agents.

"We're glad you liked it," Hotch told her.

"Like it, I love it," she gushed.

"Open mine next, please Sissy?" Ainsley requested.

"Sure, hand it to me, kiddo," Christi invited. Eagerly the young girl grabbed a pretty purple bag with balloons on it. In the gift bag she found a new journal.

"Thank you, Sley," she said hugging her sister.

"You're welcome, Allen helped me get it," she explained. Allen gave her a gift certificate to the mall and Shane gave her a gift card to Barnes and Noble.

"Here's our gift," JJ said handing her a rather heavy box. Opening the box Christi squealed at what she saw.

"It's the boots I've been wanting for over a year! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you got them for me. Thanks, JJ, Will, Henry!" Jumping up the 21-year-old hugged the three people.

"I wasn't sure what to get you, but I hope you like it," Sylvie said handing her daughter her gift.

"I'm sure I'll like it, Mom." A wide smile broke out on Sylvie's face. They'd been reunited for a little less than two years but it never got old to hear Christi call her mom. Unwrapping the box and removing the lid, Christi noticed the large amount of tissue paper. Carefully she removed it, aware that whatever was inside was fragile.

"Oh, Mom, it's beautiful." Tears were in the young woman's eyes and her smile was bright.

"Hold it up, Chris," Reid called from behind the camera. Doing what she was told the birthday girl held up the present. It was a frame with two photos in it. One was of a newborn Christi with her mom and one was one that was taken earlier that year.

"That was the only photo of you I had taken when you were born. I've held on to it all these years. Now I made a copy for you," Sylvia explained. The two women embraced in a loving hug. Rossi's gift was a new watch that had a butterfly on it. He knew how much Christi loved butterflies.

"Thanks, Uncle Dave."

"You're welcome, kiddo. Hope you can put it to good use."

"Oh I will," she said putting it on her wrist.

"It's time for your dad and I to give you our gift," Spencer said handing the camera to Rossi.

"Here you go, sweetheart. We love you so much," Derek said handing her the gift while Spencer handed her the card. Opening the card first she smiled when she saw a gift certificate to her favorite coffee shop on campus.

"This will definitely help out when I have to do late night study sessions."

"We thought it might," Spencer said.

"Now go ahead and open the other one," Derek told her. Nodding she unwrapped the box. Her eyes lit up when she saw the new digital camera.

"We thought you might like to have your own so you'd stop borrowing Papa's when you want to take photos," Derek said.

"This is wonderful, Papa, Dad. Thank you both so much," she said hugging them simultaneously.

"You're welcome, baby girl," Derek said softly. XXXX

"Thank you everyone for all the gifts. I love everything," Christi said thanking all the party guests.

"Actually, you have one more present," Jack said standing up and walking towards his girlfriend.

"Who's it from?" Christi wondered.

"It's from me," Jack answered.

"But you already got me that pair of earrings I was looking at the other. That's plenty. You didn't need to get me anything else, Jack," she protested.

"Well, too bad, I did," he said as he reached her.

"Well, thank you in advance, I'm sure I'll love it."

"I sure hope so," Jack said quietly.

""So what did you get her?" Ainsley cried excitedly.

"Sley, hush," Derek scolded gently. Nodding the little girl settled back in her seat. Everyone stared at Jack and Christi curious to see what Jack had gotten for her. Only the two sets of parents knew of his plan. After he'd gotten Spencer and Derek's permission he'd told his dad and Emily what he was going to do.

"Christi, you and I have known each other all of our lives. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. You complete me in ways I never thought possible. We know each other better than we know ourselves. For the last six years we've been dating. These have been the best six years of my life, and I can't imagine anything better than spending the rest of my life with you." By this time Jack had dropped to one knee and all the women were crying. Christi had one hand lifted to her mouth. "So what I'm saying is, will you mary me, Christina Lynn Reid-Morgan?" As he was speaking, he opened the black velvet box, revealing the ring.

TBC?

A/n, so what does Christi say? Wanna find out? Then read and review.


	16. Chapter 16

Christi couldn't find her voice and all she could do was nod like crazy crying tears of joy. Jack smiles and gets up and moves her hand that was covering her mouth and he kissed her after slipping the ring onto her hand. She kisses back and slips her arms around his neck as he slipped his arms around her waist holding her close to him.

Derek grins and says, "Alright enough of that you two! Either that or get a room!"

Christi and Jack break apart and just start laughing going bright red in the face. Sley giggles and Sylvie goes and hugs Christi then Jack.

"Let's see the ring," JJ demanded as she Garcia and Emily rushed over to the happy couple. All three women gasped in awe.

"It's beautiful," JJ breathed.

"It was Mom's," Jack explaines.

"Oh, Jack, that's so sweet," Emily exclaimes.

"Well, Dad told me to give it to the girl I wanted to spend my life with and Christi's that girl," the young man said pulling his fiancé closer and kissing the top of her head.

"And I have a surprise for you but its not getting here until early tomorrow morning. And you, Jack and I are all going to get it bright and early." She says.

Derek and Reid both knew what it was as she told them what she was planning.

"How early is bright and early?"

"Four am."

"Ahh! Way too early for me!" Christi and Jack say in unison.

"Don't worry it will all pay off. Then you can come back here and sleep till two in the afternoon if you want."

Both of them nod.

Around ten thirty everyone goes to

Early the next morning Derek is going into Christi's room to wake her and Jack. They had talked and said that they wanted to wait to have sex until their wedding night.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" Derek says.

Both of them groan and wake up.

"To early! Tell mom I can see it later."

"Nope get up." Derek said.

"Fine!" they both groan and get up.

Half an hour later both Jack and Christi were up and dressed and heading out with Sylvie.

"Hey I know this route. This is to the local military air strip where all the soldiers deploy. Why are we going there?" Christi asks.

"It's your surprise and if I tell you it won't be a surprise."

Christi nods and sits back in the seat lying her head on Jack's shoulder as she was really tired.

They get there and they follow Sylvie and they see the US Air Force planes that bring troops to and from over seas pulling up.

"Mom what's going on?" Christi asked confused as she and Jack hold hands and interlock their fingers.

"Just wait." Sylvie said as they soldiers started to get off the plane.

From what Christi could see they were all Marines.

She looks as one of them sees them and smiles brightly and comes over to them.

"SYLVIE!" he says dropping his bag, picking her up and kissing her passionately.

Christi and Jack look over at each other confused.

After a moment he puts Sylvie down and looks at her.

"Is this her?" he asks.

She smiles and nods.

"Lucas this is Christina, Christi this is your biological father Sergeant Major Lucas Wells."

"It's so good to finally meet you," Luke says staring in wonder at his daughter.

"You to, I can't believe I've met both my biological parents within two years of each other," Christi exclaimed.

"Part of me has always regreted that we gave you up for adoption, but neither Syl nor I were ready to care for a baby when we were both so young. From what I've heard from Sylvie, you had two wonderful parents who loved you more than anything else in the world as well as two brothers and a sister. Not to mention a huge extended family."

"Yup, and there's someone else who's been a big part of my life that I want you to meet. Dad, this is Jack, my fiancé. Jack, this is my dad," Christi introduced the two men. Sylvia smiled when she saw the emotion cross Luke's face when Christi called him dad. It was exactly how she'd felt when she called her mom for the very first time.

"It's very nice to meet you sir. You have a beautiful and amazing daughter," Jack complimented holding out his hand. Lucas smiled as he shook Jack's hand.

"It's nice to meet you to. I know that I haven't been around for Christi in the traditional sense of being a dad, but she's still my little girl, so just remember, you hurt her, I'll kill you. Is that understood?" Luke checked.

"Yes, sir, loud and clear."

"Good, then, I think we're going to get along fine. Now what do you say we go get some breakfast? I'm starved."

"Yeah, me, to, and sleepy," Christi said with a yawn.

"Well, we can go get breakfast then you can sleep while we drive back to your house," Sylvie suggested.

"MMM, kay, so are you home for good now, Dad?"

"Yes, I just finished my final tour of duty in the Marines. I am officially honorably discharged," he said proudly.

"That's wonderful," Sylvia said happily as she laid her head on Luke's shoulder and smiled up at him. Christi and Jack shared a look. That's exactly how they look at each other and it made them feel good.

"Okay, enough daydreaming, time for breakfast so the kids can get some sleep," Luke said clapping his hands. The others agreed and they piled into Sylvie's car heading for a favorite diner of Jack and Christi's.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

Christi and Jack had decided to get married next September. That would give them a year to plan. They'd chosen the date of September 14. It was now May and they were done with college for the year. They would both be seniors when they started back in August. It was now Saturday morning, and Christi, Sley, JJ, Sylvie, Garcia, Emily, and her best friend Madison were all heading to go wedding dress shopping.

"Hey, where's Natalie?" Christi asked referring to Emily and Hotch's three-month-old.

"Aaron has her. He and Dave decided it would be a good bonding experience," Emily explained rolling her eyes. Looking around the apartment she'd moved into at the end of school this year, Christi was satisfied she had everything so she closed and locked the door.

"Okay, ladies, lets go dress shopping," she squealed. Everyone else laughed but were glad to see she was so happy.

"So what's Jack doing today?" Maddy asked.

"He said he might go over to see his baby sister then he and Peter are gonna go to the gym," Christi said referring to Maddie's boyfriend. "Is Shannon meeting us there?" Christi asked referring to her and Madisons other best friend.

"Yeah, she had to drop Camden off with her mom then she'll meet us their," Maddy answered.

"I can't imagine what it would be like to raise a baby on my own. I can't believe that Ricky ran out on her right after the baby was born," Christi cried.

"It's not easy, but as long as she has support from her family she'll be fine," Emily said. A little while later they pulled up in front of the first of what would probably many dress shops they were going to see that day. XXXX

"Hey there, Jack, how are you?" Dave greeted as the engaged young man walked into his dad and step-mom's house. He'd also moved into an apartment at the end of the school year. He and Christi planned to have him move into her place once they were married because it was the bigger of the two.

"I'm good, how are you?" Jack asked as he walked over and picked up his baby sister from her place in Dave's arms.

"I'm doing well, especially with this little angel to look at," he said tickling the baby's tiny feet.

"Hey, son, I didn't know you were coming over," Hotch greeted as he walked in with a bottle for the baby. Seeing the object in her father's hand, Natalie Brooke Hotchner dove for the bottle.

"You want this, baby?" Hotch asked laughing.

"I'll feed her if you want," Jack offered.

"Yeah, thanks," Hotch said handing the bottle to his oldest child.

"Here you go, Nat, here's your bottle," Jack said holding her in the crook of his arm and placing the nipple against her lips. The little baby opened her mouth and began sucking greedily.

"So what are your plans for today?" Hotch wondered.

"Hanging out here for a little while, then Peter and I are going to the gym. I talked to the tuxedo place and they need you to get measured for your tux as soon as you can, dad. I talked to Uncle Derek and Uncle Spencer and Allen and Shane are going next Saturday," Jack informed his father. Since he didn't have any brothers of his own, he'd decided to have Allen be his best man and Shane be a groomsmen.

"Okay, will do," Hotch replied. Glancing down at the baby, Jack noticed that she drifted off to sleep.

"She's asleep," Jack told his dad.

"Okay, I'll lay her down," Hotch whispered walking over and gently transfering Natalie to his arms and carrying her down the hall to put her down for a nap. XXXX

Meanwhile at one of the dress shops.

"Why in the world would anyone wear that dress? It looks like a kindergartener glued the beads on it," J giggled pointing at a really badly made dress. The others laughed along with her. The next dress Christi came out in nearly gave all the women a heart attack. It was a very revealing dress with a sweetheart neckline and lots of Tull. It also had lots of beading and lace.

"Absolutely not Christina Lynn Reid-Morgan! tjYou're dads would have a heart attack if you wore that down the aisle her mother cried. The next few dresses were no goes as well. Finally Christi came out of the dressing room in the perfect dress.

"What do you guys think?" she asked spinning in a circle.

"Oh, it's beautiful, sweetie," Garcia exclaimed.

"Yeah, Chris, you look like a princess, Ainsley put in. It was a satin split-back A-line dress. There's also beading on the cuff and the hem, and a beautiful train.

"I think this is the one," Sylvie said tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, me, to. Once they'd made that decision they went shopping for the brides miads dresses and the flower girl dress as well as jewelry for everyone. Christi couldn't wait until her wedding, because she was sure it would be a day she wouldn't forget.

TBC?

A/n, please go to my profile and read how to like me as the most beloved author on the facebook fan page for . Also check out my profile for the links to all the dresses and the jewelry.


	18. Chapter 18

Later that evening Christi and Jack are lying on her couch watching her favorite movie 'Gone with the Wind' Christi was lying back with her back against Jack's chest and sitting in-between his legs with his arms around her waist. He didn't mind her repeating just about every single line of the movie.

"Oh crap!" Christ says bolting up.

"What?" Jack asks.

"Major problem."

"And that is?"

"Three dads, two arms! Ugh! Life is so fucking complicated."

"Oh yea I didn't think about that."

"Neither did I." Jack said.

"Oh wow. Future Unit Chief of the BAU didn't think about that! The world is going to come to a fiery end!" she giggles.

"OH YOU JUST ASKED FOR IT!" Jack said as she got up and ran off laughing.

She ran into her room and locked the door and changed into her bikini that she knew was Jack's favorite just to tease him.

She pulled on a pair of daisy duke denim jean shorts then ran out poking her tongue out at him.

Frowning Jack goes and changes into his swim trunks then follows her and grabs her as she was half way down the hall and he throws her over his shoulder.

"JACKSON MATTHEW HOTCHNER PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" she giggles.

"Nope." He said.

He took the elevator down and walked through the lobby with Christi still thrown over his shoulder and they pass her neighbors an elderly couple with their grandchildren.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Jameson. How are you this evening?"

"We're good darlin'. This your fiancé?" Donna Jameson asks.

"Yes ma'am. These must be your grandchildren. Holly and Polly right?"

"That's right. But who is who?" Bob Jameson asks.

"Holly is the right and Polly is the left." Jack says.

"How did you know?" Donna asks.

"Their jackets have their names on them." Jack said.

A few moments later Jack continues his journey over to the pool and Christi sees and says, "DON'T. YOU. DARE JACKSON MATTHEW HOTCHNER! DON'T YOU DARE!" she says.

"Too late." He says jumping in with her still over his shoulder.

"That's it, this. Is. War!" Getting lose from his grip she started splashing him. They were both laughing and out of breath.

"I love you, Chris," he said taking her in his arms and kissing her softly.

"I love you to," she whispered returning the kiss. Bob and Donna smiled from their vantage point at the window.

"Ah young love," Donna says wistfully.

"What do you mean young love? I know for a fact that you still look at me like that Christi and Jack look at each other," Bob argues.

"You're right," his wife agreed as she kissed him sweetly.


	19. Chapter 19

It's been a few months now and Christi is lying in bed curled up into a ball with her arms around her abdomen. She felt like shit and she bet she looked like shit. For the last few weeks she had been sick all day and couldn't figure out why. She was beginning to think it was her minstrel cycle. She was slightly irregular and most of the time when she got it she was really sick and had bad abdominal cramping. She had texted Madison and Shannon and they were coming over as she didn't want to worry her mom and dad, or Derek and Spencer or anyone on the team or even Jack. He had classes that day so she didn't want him to worry. She had given both of them a spare key so they could let themselves in.

"Christi? Sweetie?" Madison calls.

"Bedroom." She calls back.

"Oh sweetie!" Shannon said walking in.

"I feel like shit."

"For how long?" Madison asks bringing in some chicken noodle soup for Christi to eat.

"a few weeks. My stomach is just killing me and I've been sick every morning then the rest of the day I'm just really nauseas."

Shannon smiles and holds out the plastic Walgreens bag she was carrying.

"Take these."

"What are they?" Christi asks.

"Home pregnancy tests. I bought the box that has three in the box. Now get your ass into the bathroom and take these tests. If my suspicions are correct."

"Jack and me haven't had sex!" she said then her face dropped.

"Wait yea we did. A few months ago in the pool downstairs after I was teasing him about something." She said going pink in the cheeks remembering it very well.

"Ohh girl! Spill! Right now! Tell us something." Madison said.

"okay we have a major wedding problem."

"What!"

"Two arms, three dad's."

"Oh right." Madison said.

"Yea and neither one of us thought about that so I teased him saying 'Oh wow. Future Unit Chief of the BAU didn't think about that! The world is going to come to a fiery end!' Then I got up laughing and ran in here closed and locked my door changed into his favorite bikini and denim daisy duke shorts then ran out into the hallway making my way down to the pool but he caught up with me and threw me over his shoulder and went down to the lobby. We talked to my neighbors the Jameson's for a few minutes then he continued on to the pool and I saw that he was either going to jump in or throw me in and I told him not to and yet he jumped in anyway. I broke free from his grasp and started slashing him laughing and he gathered me into his arms telling me he loved me and kissed me. I told him I loved him to and kissed him and it escaladed from there. Lets just say that night was mind blowing and amazing."

"Oh. My. GOD!" both Shannon and Madison said in unison.

"I know." She giggles going pink in the checks.

"How big is he? How is he in bed? Details! Give them over now!"

"Uhh I'm not telling you guys that! That's my fiancé we're talking about! Dear God you guys are perverted!" she giggles getting up to go and do the tests quickly.

They sit and wait the five minute wait period. After five minutes Christi pales when she looks.

"Two out of the three are positive." She whispers shaking in tears.


	20. Chapter 20

Christi had been acting strange lately, and everyone was worried about her.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with Christi?" Spencer asked as he talked with Jack on the phone.

"No, she's been acting strange and kind of distant lately, though. I'm worried, I hope it's not something I've done," replied the younger man.

"I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready to talk," Spencer said trying to convince himself as much as Jack.

"I hope so," Jack replied.

"I'll let you get back to studying, but call me if you learn anything, and I'll do the same," Spencer said hanging up. XXXX

Meanwhile with Shannon, Madison, and Christi.

"You're going to the doctor today, and that's final Christina Lynn!" Shannon demanded. The three girls were out having lunch.

"But I'm so scared, Shan. Jack, and everyone will be so mad at me if I'm really pregnant," she whimpered.

"Hey, no one will be mad at you. Shocked, yes, but not mad," Madison responded.

"Maddy's right," Shannon said.

"Okay, fine, I'll go, but you two are coming with me," she argued.

"Of course we are. We wouldn't let you do this on your own," Madison promised her best friend.

"You guys didn't leave me when I found out I was pregnant with Camden. I love that little boy, but I was so scared waiting for the doctor come back with those test results," she admitted.

"Okay, so we finish lunch then we go. You're out of class for the rest of the day, right?" Madison questioned both girls. They both nodded as they continued to eat their lunch. XXXX

Just as they were climbing into Shannon's car, Christi's phone rang. Glancing at the screen she saw it was Jack.

"Hey you," she greeted, forcing a cheerful note into her voice.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Jack asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. The girls and I are out for lunch and an afternoon of shopping," she answered easily.

"That sounds like fun. Can we hang out later? Maybe go to dinner? I miss you, Chris," Jack admitted.

"I miss you to. I'll let you know. I'll have to see how tired I am after shopping."

"Of course, I'll let you go since you're with Shannon and Maddy. Have fun, and I love you."

"I love you to," Christi said hangingup the phone and settling back in her seat praying the test results would come out negative. XXXX

"Christina Reid-Morgan," called the nurse from the receptionist desk at Christi's OBGYN. Taking a deep breath she stood up and after reaching for her two best friend's hands headed to meet the nurse.

"Good afternoon, Christi," greeted the nurse.

"Good afternoon," Christi answered woodenly. After being weighed and measured she was put in an exam room and told to wait forthe doctor. Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Christi called. The door opened revealing a slightly heavy set woman with blonde hair and a kind smile.

"Good afternoon, Christi, how are you? I see you brought friends with you today," Dr. Lindsay Crawford greeted.

"Yes, Dr. Crawford. I'm okay, I guess," Christi answered softly.

"What brings you in today?" the doctor asked as she scanned Christi's chart and the notes the nurse had written.

"I think I might be pregnant, but I don't know," answered the young woman.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?" asked Dr. Crawford.

"Three, and two of the three were positive, but one was inclusive," she explained.

"Have you been taking your birth control?" questioned the OBGYN.

"Yes, but I was on an antibiotic for a bad sinus infection for a while so I'm not sure if it was as affective as it should be," the engaged woman admitted.

"Well, here's what we're going to do. I'll draw some blood and run another pregnancy test that way. The blood test is usually more accurate than the homepregnancy test. We should know the results in about half an hour or so. I'll be right back with the necessary supplies," she said standing up and exiting the room. XXXX

Half an hour later, the four women were sitting in the doctor's office anxiously waiting on the test results. A knock on the door made Christi jump.

"Hi, Dr. Crawford, I have Christina Reid-Morgan's test results," said a lab tech as she handed the doctor the folder.

"Thank you, Carol," Dr. Crawford said taking the folder and sitting back down. Placing it on her desk she looked up at the frightened young woman sitting in front of her.

"Are you ready to find out?" she questioned.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she whispered clutching the hands of the two girls on either side of her. Nodding the doctor opened the folder and began reading the results. After a moment she looked up and a smile covered her face.

"You're not pregnant, the test came back negative." Happy tears filled Christi's eyes as she stared in disbelief at the doctor.

"Are you sure? I'm not pregnant? The test came back negative?"

"Yes, I'm sure, the test came back negative."

"Thank you," Christi cried jumping up and hugging the doctor before turning and throwing her arms around Shannon and Madison.

"Everythings fine, guys, I'm not pregnant."

"We know, and w'ere so happy for you. Now everyone can stop worrying about you," Madison said. Shannon nodded in agreement.

"You're right, I can't wait to see Jack later today," Christi said.

"Are you going to tell him?" Shannon wondered.

"I think I am. I don't want us to start off our marriage with secrets," Christi said.

"Good for you. I think that's a wise choice," Dr. Crawford congratulated.

"Thank you," Christi said as she headed for the door and practically flew out of the office relieved that she wasn't pregnant. Sure she and Jack wanted kids, but they weren't ready for them at this point in their lives.

TBC?

A/n, read and review!


	21. Chapter 21

It was now two months before Jack and Christi were going to get married. They were both excited and couldn't wait. Christi woke up when she noticed that Jack was shivering violently and coughing painfully.

"Jack, are you okay, babe?"

"n-n-no," he panted through his coughs. Placing a hand on her fiancé's forehead, the young woman frowned at the heat she felt radiating from it. Getting out of bed she headed into the bathroom.

"Where ya goin'?" Jack called out hoarsely.

"Just getting the thermometer, now open up and stick this under your tongue," she instructed placing it in his hand. Reluctantly he did what he was told. They sat in silence until it beeped indicating it was done taking Jack's temperature. Taking it out, Christi whistled at what it said.

"What is it?"

"It's 101.5. Looks like you have a bad cold or maybe even the flu. You're staying in bed today. No class for you, mister."

"But I was gonna take Nat to the park today," Jack said.

"Now you're not. You're staying in bed. I don't have class today so I'm staying home to take care of you. I'll be right back. I'm gonna go call Aunt Emily and see what she recommends I do. I've heard that you Hotchner men are kind of difficult when you're sick," she teased.

"We are not," Jack huffed giving her a small smile.

"Sure, whatever you say," she said as she headed into the living room to call the other woman. XXXX

"Prentiss," came Emily's voice.

"Hey Aunt Em, it's Christi. Jack's sick and running a fever. What should I do for him? Is there anything I should know, any family traits that he and Hotch share?"

"Just make him drink plenty and have lots of soup. The one thing you do need to watch for is that his fever doesn't spike. Both he and Aaron suffer from high fevers when they're sick. If it goes too high you'll have to take him to the ER."

"Okay, thanks, Emily. I'll let you know if I need anything else."

"Okay, talk to you later, sweetie." Hanging up, Christi headed back into the bedroom to care for her sick fiancé.


	22. Chapter 22

It's now wedding day and Christi is bouncing her feet in the seat as she gets her hair done. She was so freaking nervous it wasn't even funny. She was also getting her makeup done at the same time as she over slept as she slept through her alarm so they were running really late and to make the matters worse she still hadn't decided who was going to give her away or even give her the father daughter dance and it was driving her crazy.

"So Christi who's walking you down and giving you the dance?" Madison asks.

"Welllllllll…." She says trailing off with a innocent grin.

"CHRISTI!" all her friends yell making her cringe.

"I know!" she winces.

"Okay so do this sweetheart, have Derek and Spencer give you away and your dad give you the father daughter dance. Derek and Reid have been there for all of your life and so it makes the most sense for them to give you away, but you're forming a relationship with your birth father so he should get the dance." Sylvie said.

"You know I never thought about that!" Christi said.

"Exactly, that's why they pay me the big bucks sweetheart," Sylvie teases.

Christi laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Okay well I'm going to go down and tell them what the plan is." Sylvie said walking out of the room and heading down a few floors where the guys were getting ready. XXXX

Knocking on the door Sylvie knocks.

The door opens and she smiles when she sees Luke.

"everything okay?" he asks.

"Yup. She's finally made up her mind,"

"FINALLY!" Derek yells booming with laughter.

"What do you mean?"

"She had no idea of who she was going to have give her away and give her the father/daughter dance so I said have Derek and Spencer walk her down and give her away then have you give her the father daughter dance,"

"I like that idea does she have a song picked out?" he asks as she helps him with his bow tie on his dress blues for his Marines uniform.

"Yea the song is _Stealing Cinderella _by Chuck Wicks,"

"Okay and not so tight!" he laughs.

"Sorry," She says smiling.

There's a knock on the door and Derek goes to grab it as Jack was fumbling to get his tie tied.

"Ah! Sylvie can I get your help please! I'm so nervous my hands are shaking and I can't tie this stupid thing." He says.

Sylvie just laughs and goes over and helps him tie it.

"Listen here Jack you hurt my baby girl I hurt you and make you even less of a man." She said.

"And we'll help!" Derek, Reid and Luke all said.

"I swear I won't hurt her. I love her more than anything. I'm not going to hurt her." Jack said as someone knocked on the door.

Derek went and grabbed it.

"Hey Janessa what's up?" Derek asks.

Janessa was Jack and Christi's wedding planner they got toward the end as it just got to overwhelming and they needed help so they got Janessa in to help.

"Five minutes and Christi look gorgeous and I think she needs one of her three dads up there. She's panicking."

"I'll head up there." Derek said. XXXX

Derek gets into the room and he knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Madison asks.

"It's Derek and yes I'm alone."

The door opens.

"She's locked herself in the bathroom. As soon as Janessa told us five minutes she locked herself in there and is freaking out." She said.

Derek nods and he goes over and knocks on the door.

"Christi, lady bug, open up."

"No." she says.

"Come on sweetie." He begs.

He hears the door unlock and he walks in.

"What's the matter?" he asks.

"I'm terrified." She whimpers.

"I know Lady Bug, but that's normal. Now come on. Let's get you into your gown and downstairs." He said. XXXX

An hour and a half later Christi and Jack were married and she couldn't have been happier. They were currently heading over to the reception.

Christi curls into his side and lies her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Mrs. Hotchner." He says kissing her forehead.

"I love you to Mr. Hotchner." She giggles.

"Can we just skip the party and go right to Hawaii?" she asks giggling.

"No we have to go, but don't worry it gonna be fun. Let's just try to keep the dancing clean."

"Pft try telling Madison that. How do you want to be she and Reid hook up by the end of the night?"

Jack laughs and says, "Twenty bucks."

"Deal. I think they would look cute together." Christi says as they get there.

Jack chuckles and helps her out and they head inside for a night filled with fun with their family and friends.


	23. Chapter 23

A few months had gone by and Christi and Jack were adjusting well to being married. The BAU was also keeping them very busy.

"We have a case," JJ said as she came down the stairs from Hotch's office.. All the agents in the bullpen groaned as they stood. They had only gotten back from their most recent case the day before. XXXX

"four children have been taken in a month in Idaho. This week, however, our unsub took two kids," JJ introduced, turning on the screen and showing the pictures of the kids as she spke. Everyone had case files in front of them.

"He has a type, all the kids have blonde hair and blue eyes," Derek commented.

"Yeah, and since no bodies have surfaced yet, it means he's using them for his own enjoyment," Emily said in disgust.

"Possibly a child porn ring?" Jack threw out.

"It's possible. I definitely think he's using them for sex. All of these kids are girls between the ages of 9-12," Reid added.

"Okay, wheels up in 30," Hotch said standing. Everyone got up ready to catch the sob. Christi remained in her seat, however. XXXX

"You okay, sweetheart?" Jack checked.

"No, how can this sicko hurt little kids?" she spat.

"I don't know, Chris. We'll do everything we can to catch him so he can't harm anymore kids, though," he assured her. Nodding silently, she swiped at the few tears that had tracked down her cheeks then stood up and followed her husband out of the conference room ready to catch their unsub. XXXX

Thankfully they caught the unsub within a matter of days. All five kids were found safe and returned to their families.

"At least we caught him before he killed any of them," JJ said as they left the plane.

"Yeah, that's true," Christi agreed. All of a sudden, the world spun and she reached out for something to steady herself on.

"Hey, you okay, Christi?" the media liaison asked noticing herfaulter.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy. It's nothing," the younger woman assured.

"Are you sure?" JJ questioned.

"Yes, don't tell Jack, though he'll worry," Christi requested.

"This isn't the first dizzy spell you've had is it, Christi?" the mother asked.

"No, it's not. I had another one yesterday. It's just because I haven't eaten very much. Once I have some food I'll feel better, promise."

"You're probably right, but just the same, if you're not feeling better in a couple of days, call your doctor," the older woman told her.

"Yes, I will, JJ. Thanks for worrying about me."

"That's what friends are for. Now come on, everyone else is waiting for us," the media liaison said.

"Yeah, let's go," Christi replied grabbing her go bag and hustling to catch up with the rest of the team. XXXX

Christi sighed in frustration. It was now Friday, two days since they'd gotten back from Idaho and she still wasn't feeling any better. Making sure no one was around she pulled out her phone and called her doctor.

"Dr. Miller's office, can you please hold" came a slightly frazzled voice.

Sure," Christi answered. After that she heard music for a couple of minutes.

"Sorry about your wait, how can I help you?" came the receptionists voice.

"My name is Christi Hotchner and I'm a patient of Dr. Miller's. I was wondering if I could get in to see her son? Today perhaps if thre's an opening?"

"Hmm, let me look. I have an appointment at 4:00. Will that work for you?"

Yes, that will be fine. Thank you, see you at 4:00," Christi said hanging up and going back to work. XXXX

At 3:30 she got up from her desk and headed for Hotch's office. Reaching it, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called.

"Hi, Hotch, I was wondering, could I skip out a little early? I have something to take care of," she asked.

"Of course you can, I hope it's a visit to the doctor," he said sternly. Christi's eyes widened.

"How'd you know I wasn't feeling well?" she questioned.

"For one thing, you haven't been acting quite like yourself, and you're forgetting that I've been married twice. Haley, and now Emily. I notice these things," Hotch reminded.

"Well, yes, I'm going to the doctor, but don't tell Jack. I'm sure it's just the flu or something," Christi brushed it off.

"Yeah, probably, but at any rate. You should let him know what you find out," her boss and father-in-law told her gently.

"I will, see you later," Christi said as she left the office and went to go find her husband. XXXX

"Hey, Jack, I'm leaving a bit early to take care of something. I'll see you at home," she said as she came across him in Garcia's office.

"Okay, see you then," he said giving her a quick kiss then turning back to hear what Garcia had to say about a search he'd asked her to do. Here goes nothing, Christi thought as she got into her car and drove to her doctor's office. XXXX

"Christina Hotchner?" came the nurse's voice. Standing up, Christi placed the magazine she'd been reading on the table and walked across to greet the nurse.

"I," she greeted.

"Hi, if you'll follow me, we'll just weigh you then get you settled in an exam room," the nurse instructed. Christi did what she was told to and five minutes later she found herself in a cold exam room wearing a gown that barely covered everything it was meant to. XXXX

A knock on the door startled her out of her musings.

"Come on in," she called out. The door opened, revealing the doctor.

"Good afternoon, Christi. How are you?" the doctor asked.

"Good afternoon, I'm doing okay accept I'm feeling really run down," she explained.

"Well, my nurse says you've been experiencing some dizzy spells and a bit of nausea is that correct?"

"Yeah, and I'm really tired."

Have you thrown up?" the doctor asked scribbling on Christi's chart.

"Yesterday twice and noce this morning."

"I want to draw some blood and can you give us a urine sample?" the doctor asked. Blushing Christi nodded. She hated doing that, but if she had to.

"Very good, then. I'll place the container in the toilett in the bathroom just down the hall. Why don't you go to the bathroom then come back and we'll draw that blood? The bathroom is on the eft," the doctor informed her patient.

"Okay," Christi said standing up and following the doctor down the hall. XXXX

Once she'd done her business in the bathroom, Christi made her way back to the exam room and sat as still as she could while the nurse drew blood.

"We should have results in 45 minutes to an hour," the doctor told her.

"Oh, okay," Christi said softly.

"Do you want to wait or we can call you if you have some where else to be?" the doctor offered.

"I'll wait for the results if you don't mind," Christi answered.

"No, not at all. You can wait back here if you'd like. Your my last patient for today so I won't need the room," Dr. Miller said. Nodding Christi stared down at her hands picking at her thumb nail. She was nervous, what in the world could be wrong. She really hoped it was just the flu, but now she wasn't so sure. XXXX

The next hour went byslower than any Christi had ever experienced. Finally the doctor walked back into the room.

"I have your test results. You're pregnant, Christi. Judging by your levels, I'd say you're about a month along, so you're baby will be due in August. I'm writing you a script for prenatal vitamins, and I want you to make an appointment for next month."

"I'm p-p-pregnant?" Christi stuttered. She couldn't believe it. She and Jack had only been married forfour months. What in the world was he going to say about this?

"Yes, you are. Congratulatons, here's your script, get it filled," the doctor instructed. Nodding dumbly, Christi took the paper and got up to leave. How in the world were they're going to be parents to a child. Would they be ready? Ready or not, here it comes, she thought as she climbed behind the wheel and headed to fill her script. XXXX

Jack was happy to see his wife's car pull into the garage. She hadn't ben acting like herelf lately and he was worried about her.

"Jack, where are you?" she called out as she entered the house.

"I'm in the kitchen," he called back. Making her way to the kitche, Christi stopped in the doorway and just stared at him.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Yes and no," she answered cryptically.

"What does that mean?" her husband wanted to know.

"Why don't we sit down and we can talk," she suggested. They both took a seat at the dining room table. Jack turned expecting eyes on his clearly nervous wife.

"Honey, what is it, you're scaring me. Deciding there was no other way to say it, she just spit it out.

"I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby."

TBC?

Please R/R!

A/n, so what's Jack's reaction? 


	24. Chapter 24

"You're what?" Jack stuttered. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I'm pregnant, Jack," Christi repeated. Jack st in silence unable to come up with something to say.

"Jack, say something. I don't care what it is, just, say something. Please?" his wife begged.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I went to the doctor today and she confirmed. You know how I haven't been feeling very well lately?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just thought you had the flu or something," Jack admitted.

"So did I until the doctor corrected me," Cristi replied.

"Wow, are ready for this?" Jack wondered.

"I don't know but ready or not, here it comes," his wife quipped.

"How should we tell everyone?" Jack asked.

"Hmm, I guess we could have a get together with all the team and my mom and Dad. How does that sound?" Christi suggested.

"Sounds good to me," he answered.

"Okay, then that's what we'll do," she said. "We'll invite everyone on the team tomorrow. I'll call Mom and Dad tonight."

"Call them, then come join me in the bedroom. I want to celebrate," Jack whispered huskily in her ear before licking the shell of it then turning and heading dow the hall. XXXX

The get together ws in full swing and everyone was enjoying themselves. Christi caught Jack's eye from across the living room. She was holding Natalie and cooing at the little girl. Taking her hint, he movd to her side..

"Cover her ears, please," he instructed. Nodding Christi covered the babie's ears. Putting two fingers in his mouth, Jak whistled loudly. The room went silent and everyone turned to look at them.

"Christi and I have an announcement to make," he said.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"We're going to have a baby. I'm pregnant," she cried.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart," Derek said rushing over and huggig his oldest daughter.

"Does that mean I'm going to be an aunt?" Ainsley asked excitedly.

"It sure does, Munchin," Jack said hugging his sister-in-law.

"That's so cool!" she exclaimed.

"How far along are you?" Hotch wanted to know.

"About a month. The baby will be due in August."

"Well congratulations," JJ said hugging the happy couple.

"This is wonderful news," Garcia squealed.

"You'll make an excellent mother, Christi," Reid told her confidently.

"Thanks, Papa," she said smiling.

"What do you guys think about this?"Christi wondered addressing her brothers.

"It's cool I guess," Shae said with little enthusiasm.

"Yeah, congratulations, Christi," Allen interjected.

"Don't get so excited, boys," Derek teased them. Everyone laughed at the teasing and continued to celebrate a little while longer. Finally they decided it was time to go home and let the couple head to bed. XXXX

"Goodnight, Jack, I love you," Christi said softly snuggling in her husband's arms.

"Night, sweetheart. I love you to," Jack replied. They both drifted off to sleep smiles on their faces.

TBC?

A/n, Okay, let's start something a little fun. Do you want Jack and Christi to have a boy or a girl. Leave your choice in a review.


End file.
